Howaito de
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: La selección japonesa de fútbol se va a jugar a Europa... Una inesperada noticia hace que la vida de Kojiro Hyuga dé un giro de 180 grados... personajes: Kojiro, Genzo, Nuria y Vane. Fic escrito por LovelyGirl84 y Vanessa Lenders. Cap11
1. Prólogo

**Buenaaas ^^ Pues aquí venimos a presentar nuestro primer fic de LovelyGirl84 y mío, wiiiiiii! Espero que os guste muchísisisisiiiiiiiimo =) Estamos super ilusionadas con nuestro primer fic en conjunto *o***

**Este primer capítulo está escrito en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Kojiro, pero los demás capítulos no serán así. Y como es un prólogo es más corto que los siguientes.**

**Espero que sea del agrado de todos =)**

* * *

**"Howaito dē (White Days)"**

**Prólogo. (Vane)**

Siento como los débiles rayos del sol se cuelan por las rendijas de la persiana de mi habitación, es muy temprano pero hace rato que escucho pequeños ruidos en la cocina.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia allá.

- Mamá… –pronuncio quedamente bostezando. - ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta tan temprano?

Allí estaba ella preparando quién sabe qué a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

- Hijo mío –la escuché hablar. - ¿Qué haces aún así sin arreglar? ¿Ya tienes la maleta preparada? ¿Te has duchado? No vayas a llegar tarde.  
- Mamá… está todo bien, aún es temprano, me dará tiempo para todo, no te preocupes.  
- Cuando termines de ducharte y prepararte, ven a almorzar que te tengo preparado el desayuno y algunas cosas para que comas por el camino –decía poniéndose de nuevo a su quehacer.  
- Gracias mamá.

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación y cogí la ropa que llevaría: el traje azul marino que llevábamos todos cuando había algún partido de la selección.

Después de un buen rato en el cuarto de baño me peiné como pude aquellos cabellos indomables que siempre tenía por las mañanas y volví a la cocina de nuevo; pero ya no sólo se encontraba mi madre, sino también mis tres hermanos pequeños.

Desayuné como nunca antes en mi vida había desayunado… No sé como explicarlo, fue…fue especial. Realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un rato con mi familia de aquella manera, entre los entrenamientos con mi equipo y luego con la selección, el colegio de mis hermanos…casi nunca coincidíamos. ¡Cuánto daría porque este estilo de vida siguiese así para siempre como ahora! Todos juntos y unidos.

- Kojiro –habló la pequeña Naoko de repente.  
- Dime –la miré extrañado.  
- ¿Por qué siempre llevas las mangas de las camisas así?  
- Ehm…porque me es mucho más cómodo –contesté a su pregunta.  
- Qué raro eres hermanito.  
- Lo que pasa es que a Kojiro le encanta ir enseñando musculito –dijo de pronto Takeru.  
- Jajajaja –no pude más que reír por la ocurrencia del comentario del mayor de mis hermanos.  
- Bueno, ya basta de cháchara –habló mamá, intentando contener la risa. - Terminad el desayuno que se va a hacer tarde.

Al poco tiempo, el timbre de casa sonó y allí estaba mi amigo Ken esperándome para marcharnos.

- ¿Podemos acompañar a Kojiro hasta el aeropuerto mamá? –preguntaron los niños a coro.  
- No, tenéis colegio y no podéis faltar.  
- ¡Koji-chan! –me llamaron a mí, ¿cómo iba a decir que no con esas caritas de angelitos que ponían?  
- Mamá tiene razón, tenéis que ir al colegio, pero otro día me acompañáis, ¿vale?  
- ¡Siiiiiiii! –gritaron de pronto en mi oído cuando saltaron a mis brazos llenos de ilusión.  
- Cuídate mucho hijo mío –se acercó mamá a darme un beso.  
- Sí mamá, no te preocupes, en un par de días estaré de vuelta. Gracias mamá, gracias por todo. Te quiero –y antes de salir le di un beso a mi madre en la frente con mucho cariño.

De lejos vi a mis pequeños hermanos como corrían a despedirse, agitando sus pequeñas manitas en el aire. Sólo son un par de días y los voy a extrañar tanto…

Al llegar al aeropuerto, nos reencontramos todos los que componíamos la selección de Japón y nos dirigimos a la puerta de embarque. Iba a ser el mayor goleador en aquel partido, sí, tenía que darlo todo en el campo; era el mejor y lo iba a demostrar.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

_Los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi._

_El título del fic fue obra de Nuria, seh...a mí se me da de pena los títulos... Se le ocurrió que podría ser "Días blancos" pero como no nos gustaba demasiado, decidimos en inglés o japonés, por cambiar un poco xD, y al final lo pusimos en ambos idiomas (me imagino que así se dirá en japonés jeje)._


	2. Capítulo 1

**"Howaito dē (White Days)"**

**Capítulo 1. (Nuria)**

Vanessa se levantó muy temprano ese día. Eran aún las siete de la mañana y ella no acostumbraba a levantarse hasta las siete y media mínimo, normalmente era su compañera de piso quien la despertaba de un almohadazo en la cara. Sin embargo, ese día no había podido dormir, quien sabe por qué razón.

Cuando se levantó, decidió que le daba tiempo a preparar unos gofres para desayunar y sorprender a su compañera, se notaba que nunca los había hecho pues no conocía la complicación que suponía hacerlos. Después de media hora de intentos, decidió que ella no estaba hecha para la cocina y se limitó a preparar café y a sacar una caja de galletas del armario.

- _Mucho mejor_ –pensó Vanessa con una sonrisa mientras miraba el desayuno.  
- Buenos días –dijo Nuria, su compañera de piso, cuando salía de la habitación. - La próxima vez que quieras hacer el desayuno recuerda que aún hay gente durmiendo.  
- Lo recordaré, jajaja.  
- ¿Qué haces tú levantada a estas horas? –le preguntó su compañera.  
- No podía dormir –contestó la morena dando de hombros.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras tanto, en Europa ya hacía tiempo que ciertos jugadores de fútbol estaban levantados.

- ¡Tenéis que ser más rápidos! –les gritaba el entrenador. - ¡Mi abuela corre más rápido!  
- ¿Por qué las abuelas de los entrenadores siempre son grandes atletas? –le decía Ken a su amigo Kojiro, quien se limitó a sonreír.

Kojiro tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. Desde que se había despedido de sus hermanos en Japón, no hacía más que pensar en su casa... Casi nunca estaba allí, y cuando estaba, casi no veía a su familia.

- _Bueno, después de este partido pediré unos días libres y listo_ –pensaba el muchacho en plena carrera, pero esos pensamientos no podían durar mucho. Cada vez que se ponía a pensar, el entrenador daba un par de gritos como siempre acostumbraba hacer y lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.  
- ¡Capitán! Te toca tirar –decía Ken. Éste sabía de sobra que el capitán era Tsubasa, pero siempre le llamaba así, al igual que los compañeros del Toho que estaban en la selección.

Kojiro chutó, sin embargo el tiro fue demasiado alto y ni siquiera rozó un poste.

- _Qué se supone que estoy haciendo. Estoy aquí para marcar goles, no para pensar. A partir de ahora voy a centrarme al máximo_ –se suponía que era el turno de Takeshi, sin embargo, Kojiro se adelantó y tiró...

Un tiro perfecto que ni siquiera Ken pudo parar.

- _Eso ya está mucho mejor_ –pensaba el tigre esbozando una sonrisa.

Cuando acabaron el entrenamiento, se fueron en un autobús al estadio donde jugarían el partido. Un partido importante, sobre todo para Kojiro, puesto que era contra la selección holandesa, y en ella jugaba Willem.

- ¿Nervioso por el partido, capitán? –le preguntó Takeshi que iba sentado detrás suyo.  
- En absoluto –contestó Kojiro, y era verdad, nunca se ponía nervioso antes de un partido, durante puede, pero antes no.

Llegaron al estadio quince minutos antes de que empezase el partido. El entrenador repitió en el vestuario la alineación que jugaría. Kojiro jugaba como delantero-centro.

El partido empezó y como se suponía, el holandés se burló bastante de Kojiro antes de empezar. Sin embargo, eso no afectó al nipón, quien, cuando Willem se acercaba al área, hizo una entrada y recuperó el balón.

El partido fue muy reñido, hubo bastantes tiros a puerta por parte de los holandeses, que el portero, Genzo, paraba con facilidad. Los delanteros japoneses se acercaban a la portería pero la defensa holandesa era realmente fantástica.

El resultado final fue de dos goles a cero, ambos goles obra de Kojiro.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Volviendo a Japón, Takeru, Naoko y Masaru estaban preparándose para ir al colegio.

- ¡Mamá! Nos vamos –dijo el mayor, Takeru.  
- Está bien, niños. Portaos bien –indicó su madre antes de darles un beso en la frente a cada uno.  
- Lo haremos –contestó la niña, Naoko, antes de agarrar a Masaru de la mano cuando salían por la puerta.

Al llegar a la escuela, todos sus compañeros estaban ya allí. Se despidieron y cada uno fue a su clase.

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora Nuria? –quiso saber Vanessa mientras entraban al edificio del colegio.  
- Matemáticas con los mayores, ¿tú? –le contestó la aludida.  
- Inglés con los pequeños –dijo la morena mientras buscaba una película.  
- ¿Vais a ver una película? –preguntó Nuria.  
- Sí, así aprenden y se divierten.

Cuando Vanessa encontró la película que buscaba, se oyó el timbre del colegio.

- Bueno me voy. Nos vemos en el recreo –dijo Nuria mientras se iba a su clase.

La portuguesa recogió todas sus cosas e hizo lo propio. Cuando llegó a clase, ya estaban todos en sus respectivos lugares.

A mitad de la clase, picaron a la puerta.

- ¡Adelante! –contestó Vanessa, Nuria abrió la puerta y entró.  
- El director quiere ver a Masaru Hyuga –comentó la amiga.  
- Está bien, vamos Masaru –dijo Vanessa saliendo de clase con el pequeño.

Afuera estaban Nuria, Takeru y Naoko.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Vanessa una vez fuera.  
- No lo sé. ¿Puedes ir tú con los pequeños y vigilo yo ambas clases?  
- Sí, claro –contestó la morena y fue al despacho del director con los niños.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras tanto, los jugadores de la selección japonesa estaban en sus habitaciones descansando. Kojiro estaba en la habitación que compartía con Genzo, quien se encontraba con los demás abajo, cuando recibió una llamada.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Kojiro al coger el teléfono.  
- ¿Kojiro? Soy Haruki.

Haruki era un amigo de su ciudad, iban juntos al colegio cuando jugaba en el Meiwa.

- ¿Haruki? Me alegro de hablar contigo –contestó Kojiro.  
- No te vas a alegrar cuando sepas por qué llamo.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo Haruki? –cuestionó el jugador visiblemente preocupado.  
- Es tu madre... –empezó a decir su amigo pero fue interrumpido por Kojiro.  
- ¿Qué le pasa a mi madre? ¿Está bien?  
- No... Tuvo un accidente Kojiro... Ha muerto.  
- ¿Cómo que ha muerto? ¿Qué clase de accidente? –preguntó Kojiro mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.  
- Un accidente en el trabajo. Estaba en el supermercado colocando las cosas, cuando tropezó y una estantería se le cayó encima –le contestó. - Lo siento.  
- Gracias Haruki. Adiós –dijo Kojiro y colgó.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA... (VANE)**

_Los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi.  
Nuria Álbarez es un personaje de LovelyGirl84  
Vanessa dos Santos es un personaje mío_

El blanco es un color que significa luto en Japón, por eso lo del título así, por la muerte de la mamá de Kojiro u_u Aunque no sólo le pusimos el título por eso xD_  
_  
**Hermanita:** Aaaai, muchas gracias por el comment jeje ^^ Me alegro que te haya parecido tierna la escena con su familia *o* Y ya sabes lo que significa lo de Días Blancos jeje que te comenté por teléfono jajaja.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2. (Vane)**

No podía creerse que aquella llamada fuese real. ¿Cómo creer que la mujer que le dio la vida estaba muerta ahora? No le cabía en la cabeza semejante idea.

Desesperado se levantó de la cama, donde segundos antes había estado sentado y caminó como fiera enjaulada por la habitación. Necesitaba quitarse aquella noticia de su cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato escuchó la voz de alguien que le hablaba.

- Hyuga, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? –le preguntó su compañero de habitación. - Todos estábamos abajo esperándote para cenar y no bajabas.  
- Ah, eres tú. No me apetece cenar –dijo mientras se sentaba de vuelta en su cama.  
- Oye ¿pero qué es lo que te pasa? De verdad que no eres el mismo de siempre.

Kojiro le dirigió una mirada gélida cuando vio a Genzo acostarse en la cama de al lado despreocupadamente con los brazos bajo la cabeza. Lo que tenía claro es que no iba a hablar con nadie sobre el asunto, y mucho menos con el portero.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

- Niños, esperadme aquí fuera un momentito ¿sí? ahora vengo –le pidió Vanessa a los pequeños Hyuga que le habían acompañado hasta el despacho del director.

Suavemente tocó con los nudillos la puerta; cuando escuchó la voz proveniente de adentro, giró la manilla y entró.

- Buenos días Sr. director…  
- Buenos días señorita –le respondió mirándola fijamente. - ¿Los niños donde se encuentran? –quiso saber al no verlos.  
- Afuera están los tres hermanos.  
- Mejor así… No sé de qué manera contarle la noticia a tres niños tan pequeños.  
- ¿Qué…qué noticia? –cuestionó ella preocupada, se imaginaba que nada bueno había sucedido.  
- Acaban de informarme hace unos minutos que la señora Hyuga ha fallecido.

Los ojos azules de la morena se abrieron desorbitadamente. No se imaginaba que ésa fuera la noticia que le tenían que dar.

- Necesito que por favor hable con los hijos sobre lo sucedido… –habló una vez más en vista de que la chica no volvió a pronunciar palabra.  
- Sí señor…con permiso.

Vanessa se dirigió con los pequeños de vuelta a clases. Tenía que pensar cómo lo haría y cuál sería el mejor momento. Vaya marrón…todo era tan complicado.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Genzo se preguntaba porqué del comportamiento tan inusual en su compañero de equipo. El poco tiempo que llevaba en la habitación lo vio unas cinco veces salir y entrar de ella, y caminaba sin parar dando vueltas alrededor de la cama.

El portero se acostó de medio lado sobre su costado y volvió a hablarle…

- A ti te pasa algo Hyuga… ¿se puede saber qué demonios es?

El aludido lo miró de muy mala gana. ¿Por qué narices se tenía que meter en su vida? No era de su incumbencia.

- Mira, –volvió a hablarle cuando vio la expresión del moreno - la experiencia de haber vivido tantos años sólo me enseñó muchas cosas, aparte de vivir solo y no depender de nadie también me daba cuenta de que no tenía a ninguna persona con quien hablar de ciertas cosas que ocurrían a lo largo de mi vida.

Kojiro fue suavizando su antes amenazadora mirada hacia su destinatario y con pesadez se sentó en su cama. Se lo iba a contar, sí, quizás no era la mejor persona para contarle lo sucedido, pero necesitaba hablarlo y era el único allí presente.

- Hace un rato he recibido una llamada –dijo cortando su frase de golpe como si le costase seguir.

Genzo no dijo nada, con paciencia sólo esperó que su compañero se lo contase poco a poco sin presiones de ningún tipo.

- Y… y –su voz se iba quebrando más a cada sílaba que pronunciaba - me contaron que mi madre...falleció esta mañana mientras trabajaba.

Justo después de contarlo, unas lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia recorrieron sus mejillas sin impedimento.

Genzo se sorprendió, para qué dudarlo; era la primera vez que veía al moreno llorar y no era para menos. Por un lado podía entenderlo porque él había vivido la mitad de su vida sin sus padres y hermanos, pero por otro lado no podía imaginarse siquiera por lo que debía estar pasando Kojiro en esos momentos: con la reciente muerte de su madre; lejos de Japón; sin padre, quien había fallecido años atrás y con tres hermanos a los que cuidar y educar. Realmente, su compañero, viviría el mayor problema de toda su vida.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Nuria no daba crédito a lo que su amiga le estaba contando, abría grandemente los ojos mientras escuchaba.

- Mis niños, pobres. Qué noticia tan desgarradora para ellos saber que su madre no estará más a su lado.  
- Sí, lo sé –dijo Vane mientras pensaba. - Lo peor es que el director me dijo que les diese la noticia yo misma. Uff, no sé qué hacer.  
- Pero no es justo. Esos niños tan pequeños y algo así no es fácil de contar…aunque ahora que lo pienso…  
- ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasó?  
- Si no recuerdo mal Takeru, Naoko y Maseru tienen un hermano mayor. Kojiro Hyuga; delantero de la selección japonesa de fútbol.  
- ¡Es verdad! No lo recordaba. Qué bueno que los niños tengan a alguien ahora que les faltan ambos padres –decía mientras veía a los chicos Hyuga jugando con sus amigos.  
- Sí, pero no lo decía por eso, yo digo que si tienen hermano mayor ¿por qué tendrías tú que decirles a los peques lo ocurrido? No tienes porqué.  
- Sí, supongo, pero aún así creo que debería.

Al rato sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término del recreo.

- Bueno Vane, nos vemos a la salida del colegio y hablamos en casa –se despidió Nuria de ella mientras ponía en fila a sus niños para entrar en clase.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Las horas no pasaban para Kojiro, aunque ya estaban todos en el avión de camino a Japón, no sabía qué estaba pasando con sus hermanos, dónde pasarían aquella noche, y lo peor… ¿cómo haría para cuidar de sus hermanos ahora que también le faltaba su madre? Tendría que pensar las cosas y hacerlas bien por sus hermanos que estarían a su cargo a partir de ese momento.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Ya anochecía en Japón, y en el apartamento de Nuria y Vanessa, las dos jóvenes terminaban de arropar a tres pequeños que dormirían aquella noche en su casa.

- Buenas noches –se acercó la morena a darle un beso a cada uno de ellos, haciendo su amiga lo mismo.  
- Descansad ¿sí? Mañana hay cole y tenéis que portaros bien –dijo Vane con cariño.  
- Sí profe –dijeron al unísono provocando la risa de ambas.  
- Profes… –habló la niña, éstas la miraron - tengo muchas ganas de contarle a mamá todo lo que hicimos hoy, mañana le contaré lo bien que lo pasamos los tres, y a Kojiro también que llega de su viaje –sonreía la niña, soñadora.  
- Muy bien cariño –le habló Nuria - ahora a dormir que es tarde. Buenas noches.  
- ¡Buenas noches!  
- Ay Nuria, perdona que los trajera sin avisarte –se disculpó la portuguesa cuando salían de la habitación.  
- No tiene importancia. No los podíamos dejar desamparados. Me dio tanta penita Naoko hablando sobre su mamá…

Vanessa no dijo nada, sólo asintió con tristeza mirando a su compañera.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

_Vanessa dos Santos es un personaje creado por mí._  
_Nuria Álbarez es un personaje creado por Nuria._

_Como siempre vengo tarde mal y nunca xD Siento haberme tardado tanto en subir este capi... Espero que siga gustado ^^_

**KATHYA:** Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic, síp, pobre Koji-kun u.u Espero que te siga gustando, siiii! Un beso! Espero que te guste el grupo dedicado al tigre *o*


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3. (Nuria)**

Kojiro acababa de llegar a su ciudad. Tenía que ir a buscar a sus hermanos al colegio y llegaba tarde. Tenía diez minutos antes de que saliesen del colegio y sabía que el viaje duraría al menos veinte. Pobrecitos, a saber dónde estarían, esperando a que alguien los fuese a buscar y el desconsiderado de él llegaba tarde.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras tanto, los niños esperaban a su hermano a la entrada del colegio.

- ¿Tú crees que vendrá? –preguntó la castaña a su compañera.  
- Seguro que sí... O al menos eso espero –contestó Vane.

Estaban hablando muy bajito para que los niños no se enteraran. Diez minutos tarde, llegó Kojiro, quien entró corriendo por la puerta.

- ¡Kojiro! –dijeron todos los niños al unísono.  
- ¡Hola chiquitines! –contestó éste mientras miraba a las profesoras. - Ahora ir a por la cosas a clase ¿sí? Yo os espero aquí.

Los niños salieron corriendo a buscar sus cosas, cada uno a su clase. Mientras tanto, su hermano esperaba afuera con las profesoras.

- Siento mucho lo de su madre –dijo Vanessa avanzando un paso en dirección al moreno.  
- ¿Sientes? –dijo él mirándola fijamente con una mirada llena de ira y dolor. - Tú no sabes nada, no sabes qué se siente cuando pierdes a tu madre y mucho menos como te sientes con tus hermanos.  
- Yo... –intentó decir la morena, pero fue interrumpida por él.  
- ¿Tú qué? ¿Vas a poner tu manita en mi hombro mientras finges que lo entiendes?  
- Voy a darte un consejo, cierra tu asquerosa boca de una maldita vez o tendrás muchos problemas –habló Nuria ayudando a su amiga. Le hubiese gustando añadir unas cuantas palabras más pero los hermanos del moreno salían ya por la puerta.  
- Ya estamos listos –habló el mayor cuando llegó a donde estaban los demás.  
- ¡Adiós profes! –dijo la niña mientras se iba agarrada a la mano de su hermano mayor.

- ¡Ver para creer! Tú aquí desviviéndote por sus hermanos y él llega y ¿qué hace? Te insulta –habló Nuria indignada.  
- No pasa nada... Está pasando por un mal momento el pobre –dijo la morena.  
- ¿Pobre? Oh, en serio Vane tú necesitas una dosis de... de algo. Es un mal bicho.  
- Jajajaja. Y tú necesitas una dosis de paciencia. Su madre acaba de morir estará afectado.  
- Puedes estar afectado y no por ello ser mal bicho, y se acabó la discusión que al final voy a estar yo de mal humor.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras tanto, Kojiro y sus hermanos ya habían llegado a su casa.

- ¡Mamá! –gritó el pequeño nada más llegar. - ¿Mamá?  
- ¿Dónde está mamá Kojiro? –preguntó la niña.  
- Hmmm... Ella está... En otro sitio. Me dijo que os cuidase –mintió el mayor. Debería haberles dicho la verdad, pero no se atrevía. Nunca había tenido tacto para esas cosas, y la verdad, estaba muy asustado.  
- ¿Y cuándo va a volver? –dijo el mayor, Takeru.  
- Pues... ¿queréis merendar? –preguntó el moreno cambiando de tema.  
- ¡Síí! –dijo la niña mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina. - ¿Sabes Kojiro? Ayer estuvimos en casa de las profes.  
- ¡Síí! ¡Tienen una casa muy grande! –añadió el pequeño abriendo sus bracitos para imitar el tamaño de la casa.  
- Y nos llevaron esta mañana al cole y todo –explicó el mayor sonriendo.  
- _Así que ellas se ocuparon de los niños... Y yo insultándola. Tengo que pedirle perdón. Un día que acompañe a los niños y la vea, se lo pediré.  
_- ¡Kojiro! –habló el pequeño mientras daba una palmada en la cara de su hermano. - Quiero otro bocadillo.  
- Está bien, ya va glotón, ¿es que no coméis en el cole o qué?  
- Sí comemos. Pero hacer los ejercicios gasta mucha energía –explicó el mayor mientras acababa su bocata. - Hazme otro a mí porfa...  
- ¡Y a mí otro! –dijo la niña.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

- Mañana es el funeral de la señora Hyuga, ¿vamos a ir? –preguntaba Nuria desde la cocina.  
- Yo, por lo menos, sí, ¿tú? –contestó Vanessa entrando en la cocina.  
- Si vas tú, sí. ¿Tú crees que los niños ya lo sabrán?  
- No lo sé... Pobrecitos míos... Que mal trago debe de ser para ellos.  
- Imagínatelo... Tan pequeños y sin padres... Menos mal que tienen a su hermano...  
- Sí, es una suerte. Aunque con un hermano como ese...  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Ya viste cómo te trató antes. Quiero decir que parece ser una persona muy ruda. No quiero ni imaginarme el modo en que le dará la noticia a los chiquitines...  
- En eso tienes razón –dijo Vanessa desde la ventana, mirando las gotas de lluvia caer sobre la calle y mojarlo todo, imaginándose que los niños tendrían, no gotas, sino lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, y sin quererlo una lágrima consiguió escaparse y resbalar por su mejilla.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Al día siguiente fue el funeral de la señora Hyuga. Kojiro dejó a los niños en casa de unos amigos, después de todo, aún no había encontrado las fuerzas para decirles la verdad.

En el funeral estaban un montón de amigos y conocidos: las compañeras de trabajo de su madre, sus compañeros de selección, antiguos compañeros del Meiwa, los jefes del quiosco en el que trabajaba, toda la gente que conocía a su madre por una cosa o por otra, y las profesoras a las que tan mal había tratado el otro día.

- ¿Puedo hablar con usted? –preguntó Kojiro cuando se acercó a la mujer.  
- Sí, por supuesto –contestó ella.  
- Vane, voy a ir a dar una vuelta, ¿vale? Nos vemos luego –contestó la otra profesora marchándose.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó la morena una vez que su amiga se hubo marchado.  
- Mis hermanos me contaron lo que usted y su compañera hicieron por ellos y yo... quería darle las gracias –dijo él demostrando no solo una sincera gratitud, sino un sincero arrepentimiento también.  
- No hay de qué –contestó ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras tanto, Nuria se había alejado de ellos lo suficiente para no oírles, pero de vez en cuando se giraba para ver si estaban discutiendo o no. Sabía que no debía inmiscuirse, pero le podía la curiosidad.

Estaba intentado averiguar qué estaban haciendo cuando tropezó con alguien.

- Lo siento muchísimo, ¿está bien señorita? –preguntó un apuesto muchacho de ojos negros y piel clara.  
- Sí, gracias. Lo siento, fue culpa mía, estaba pensando en otras cosas –contestó la chica.  
- En realidad yo tampoco iba muy centrado así que supongo que tendremos que repartirnos la culpa –él estaba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que ella. - Por cierto, me llamo Genzo.  
- Nuria, encantada. ¿Vives por aquí?  
- No, soy compañero de Kojiro –contestó mirando hacia su compañero. - Pobre... pierde a su padre y ahora a su madre... Y le deja con tres hermanos pequeños a su cuidado.  
- Pobrecitos los pequeñines... Tienen que estar pasándolo fatal.

Los pequeños lo estaban pasando bastante bien en realidad. Pensaban que su madre estaba en casa de unas amigas y que su hermano estaba entrenando. Quién sabe lo que ocurriría si supiesen la verdad.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA... (VANE)**

_Nuriaaa, antes de que me olvide jeje xD ¿Puedes subir este capi en el grupito? jeje ^^ Aaah, cuando hablemos, a ver si me acuerdo de pedirte que me pases los últimos capis que al final no los pasé...soy un caso jajaja._

**Yuri:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, siento mucho la tardanza, aaaaaaaaaaaah, tenía todos mis fics sin actualizar, soy un caso perdido... Y qué decir que últimamente ni siquiera he escrito nada, chof! Jeje espero que te siga gustando linda ^^

**Hermanita:** Wiii, qué guay que te esté gustando el fic, a mí me encanta como nos está quedando, la verdad jeje =) Me encanta escribir con Nuria, nos lo pasamos de rechupete :D Jojojo mira a nuestro Kojiro en este capi, el muy bicho como se pasa conmigo T_T buaaaaaaah xD naah, se lo perdonamos todo porque el pobre lo está pasando mal (aunque Nuria no piense así ejejeje XD).


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4. (Vane)**

La ceremonia ya había terminado y las personas que habían asistido estaban despidiéndose de Kojiro y dándole el pésame; ya sólo quedaban sus compañeros de la selección cuando se quedó buscando con la mirada a la joven morena a la que anteriormente había pedido disculpas.

- _¿Se habrá ido ya?_ –pensó para sí.

Sus colegas le estaban hablando pero él no les prestaba atención.

- Kojiro, eh Kojiro –le llamaba Ken continuamente.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?  
- ¿Cómo qué pasó? Hace rato que nos estábamos despidiendo pero no parece que nos hayas escuchado –dijo estaba vez Hikaru.  
- Disculpad, no fue mi intención. Sólo andaba pensativo.  
- Sí, se nota. Bueno Hyuga, nos vemos en el próximo entrenamiento –se despedía Taro.  
- OK chicos. Adiós. Gracias por venir y acompañarme.

Nada más los vio alejarse, se acercó a la joven profesora que divisó en ese momento.

Se dirigió a ella lentamente y cuando llegó a su lado no pudo evitar recibir una mirada amenazadora de la castaña quien estaba al lado de la morena.

- ¡Hola señoritas! –habló sin que la expresión de Nuria le afectase.  
- Hola –le sonrió Vanessa.  
- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes de nuevo a molestarnos, eh? –le retó Nuria.  
- Siento mucho lo sucedido el otro día, ya pedí disculpas a la señorita –decía señalando a la morena con la cabeza.  
- ¿Entonces? –volvió a preguntar sin creer que viniese por algo bueno.  
- Venía para pedirle un favor.  
- Sí claro, como no –contestó Vanessa.  
- Si me acompaña, le voy contando por el camino.  
- OK –asintió y se giró hacia su amiga. - Nuria ¿no te importaría ir para casa sola?  
- ¿Estás segura de irte con ese tipo? –le preguntó cuando las dos amigas estaban lo suficientemente alejadas del muchacho, tanto que no podía escuchar lo que hablaban.  
- Sí, no te preocupes, seguramente me quiere hablar de los peques.  
- Está bien, ve. Te espero en casa –se despidió de ella, mientras la morena se encaminaba hacia el jugador.

Mientras los veía alejarse comenzó a caminar hacia su casa cuando iba hablando para sí misma.

- Espero que no vaya a hablarle mal de nuevo o no sé qué le haré a aquel moreno de pacotilla –parloteaba sin darse cuenta por donde caminaba hasta que sintió como tropezaba con algo o alguien. - _Por lo visto hoy no es mi día_ –pensaba al ponerse de pie.  
- Mmmm...Nuria, das miedo –le habló una persona conocida.  
- ¿Eh? Ah, tú de nuevo, jaja lo siento.  
- No tiene importancia, pero dime ¿qué le quieres hacer al moreno de pacotilla? –preguntó divertido.  
- Vaya, me escuchaste –se sonrojó levemente.  
- Jajaja pues sí.  
- Nada importante, un tipo que se cree que le puede hablar a la gente como le dé la gana.  
- Vaya, justo como alguien que yo conozco –comentó divertido el portero.  
- Jajaja al final acabará siendo el mismo –lo miró y ambos al mismo tiempo dijeron:  
- ¡Kojiro Hyuga!  
- Jaja no fastidies. ¿Y tú de qué lo conoces? –le preguntó pero antes de que la muchacha pudiese responder, él volvió a decirle: - No me contestes ahora, te invito a tomar algo y me dices, si te parece bien.  
- Claro que sí, encantada.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Vanessa y Kojiro caminaban a la par por las calles de Saitama, iban en silencio, él no sabía como pedirle lo que necesitaba.

- Dígame señor Hyuga, ¿qué quería pedirme?, ¿algo relacionado con los pequeños?  
- No me diga señor Hyuga, así le llamaban a mi fallecido padre, dígame solamente Kojiro, señorita.  
- Muy bien Kojiro, llámeme a mí Vanessa entonces, sin el señorita, por favor.  
- Perfecto... Pues sobre lo que quería pedirle, sí, es sobre mis hermanos.  
- Todo lo que tenga que ver con esas criaturas lo haré encantada –sonrió de una manera que a Kojiro le llegó al alma, sus hermanos no eran nada suyo y sin embargo parecía que los quería tanto.  
- Muchas gracias. Pues verá...aún no les conté lo de nuestra madre –empezó diciendo avergonzado.  
- ¿Cómo no? ¿Entonces qué les contó?  
- Pues que estaba ocupada... No tengo mucho tacto para ciertas cosas, y hablar del tema con los pequeños como que...es algo complicado y no sé de qué manera explicárselo.  
- Mmm... al final me tocará contarles la verdad, dar una noticia de esta magnitud a tres chiquitines... Uff veré cómo le hago. Por cierto, ¿dónde están ellos?  
- En casa de un amigo, ya estamos llegando, es aquella casa de allí –explicaba señalando una que hacía esquina a mano izquierda.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

- Mmmn así que eres maestra en el mismo colegio donde estudian los hermanos de Hyuga –comentaba Genzo visiblemente sorprendido.  
- Así es, pero sólo lo hemos conocido hace apenas un día.  
- Ya veo. ¿Pero y eso de que le hablase mal a alguien?  
- Ah sí, a mi compañera. Es que el día que llegó de Europa vino a recoger él mismo a los niños y allí Vane le demostró su pesar sobre la pérdida de su madre, y él pues bueno, le habló de una manera no muy correcta que digamos. Y ahora se fue con él, ya que le pidió un favor, y no sé, no me convence mucho –decía visiblemente preocupada.  
- Ah, Hyuga es así, no te preocupes, puede ser un fanfarrón y mal encarado a veces, pero no es un mal tipo; sólo no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos.  
- Ya, bueno, pero aún así…

Ambos jóvenes continuaron sentados en aquella mesa de la cafetería tomando lo que habían pedido, en silencio.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Kojiro llamó al timbre de la casa de su amigo, éste le abrió y trajo consigo a los niños.

- ¡Kojiro! –le llamaban los niños a coro mientras se abrazaban a sus piernas.  
- Has tardado –decía el mayor.  
- Eh…esto, sí, tenía cosas que hacer –intentó desviar su mirada de sus hermanos, temía que se diesen cuenta de algo. - Muchas gracias por haberlos cuidado Haruki.  
- No tienes que agradecer, yo encantado.  
- Niños, os traje una sorpresa, espero que os hayáis portado bien en casa de Haruki.  
- Sííííí –decían gritando todos al mismo tiempo.  
- Sí, nos hemos portado bien hermanito –decía Naoko.  
- Queremos ver la sorpresa –decía el más pequeño con los ojos brillantes.  
- He traído a alguien conmigo.

Los tres pares de ojitos miraron a su alrededor hasta que se toparon con una figura femenina que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, en la calle.

- ¡Profeeeeeeeee! –corrieron los tres emocionados hacia ella, quien se agachó para estar a su misma altura y abrazarlos.  
- ¡Hola chiquitines! ¿Cómo estáis? –les sonrió con dulzura.

Kojiro observaba maravillado la escena, era la primera vez que veía a sus hermanos tan contentos con alguien que no fuesen él o su madre.

- Nos vamos a casa chicos –les habló Kojiro despidiéndose después de su amigo. - La profe viene con nosotros a casa –ésa fue una noticia que encantó a los pequeños.

Takeru y Masaru le dieron su manita a Vanessa y cada uno caminó a su lado, mientras Naoko le daba su manito a su hermano mayor y luego con la otra cogió la manito de Masaru. Era una escena de lo más emotiva, hasta parecían una familia de verdad.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Hyuga, los pequeños no tardaron nada en enseñarle la casa a su profesora.

- Aquí duermo con mamá –hablaba con gracia la niña.  
- Ah sí, qué habitación más bonita Naoko.  
- ¿Verdad que sí? Yo ayudé a mamá a ponerla así –decía con orgullo.  
- Profe ven a ver nuestra habitación –le pidieron los dos hombrecitos.  
- Mmm…será mejor que no –se escuchó la voz de Kojiro que apareció en ese momento.  
- ¿Por qué no? –refunfuñaba el mayor.  
- Porque es la hora de la merienda.  
- _Vaya, vaya, me quedaré con las ganas de saber cómo es la habitación de un jugador profesional de fútbol_ –pensó sonriendo al tiempo que miraba a Kojiro.

Cuando llegaron al salón, el moreno le ofreció algo de tomar.

- Un té estará bien, gracias –pidió al tiempo que se sentaba bajo el kotatsu junto a los niños.  
- Yo quiero refresco –dijo Masaru.  
- Yo también –pidieron los demás.  
- Está bien, ahora traigo todo y os preparo unos bocadillos.

Vanessa vio que aquel era el momento idóneo para contarles lo de su madre, pero cuando iba a empezar a hablar, Takeru comentó:

- ¿Sabes qué profe? Tienes que conocer a nuestra mamá. Es muy linda y muy buena con todos nosotros, seguro que le gustas mucho.  
- Sí, y hace unas comidas muy ricas –habló el pequeño Masaru.  
- Sí, sí, y aunque trabaja mucho siempre tiene un tiempito para jugar con nosotros. Es la mejor mamá del mundo –fue el turno de la niña.  
- Me encantaría conocerla –dijo la chica sinceramente - pero creo que será muy difícil.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
- Veréis, vuestra mamá ahora es un ángel que os está cuidado desde el cielo –empezó a decir cuando recordó una historia. - ¿Os acordáis del pequeño Hika-chan que tenía un perrito?  
- Sí, que se puso malito y se fue al cielo –contestó Masaru.  
- Así es, pues vuestra mamá ahora está en el cielo también, y desde allá os cuida mucho para que nada os pase –sonrió tiernamente. - Y cuando llegue la noche y veáis una estrella muy brillante y bonita en el cielo, allí está vuestra mamá.

Kojiro quien ya había vuelto con la merienda se quedó escondido tras la puerta escuchando lo que la profesora decía. Una noticia tan complicada la hacía tan fácil…

El pequeño vio a Kojiro y lo llamó. Éste se sentó al lado de sus hermanos quienes le contaron que su mamá ahora era un angelito que vivía en la estrella más linda del cielo y que todas las noches podrían hablar con ella.

Las horas fueron pasando entre juegos y los niños acabaron por quedarse profundamente dormidos en el salón. Ambos adultos los llevaron a la habitación de los chicos y los arroparon con cuidado.

- Muchas gracias –escuchó la morena cuando estaba besando la frente de los pequeños. - Gracias por todo lo que has hecho hoy, haber jugado con ellos, contarles la noticia…de veras...yo no sabría como hacerlo.  
- No fue nada, de verdad, yo encantada –en ese momento daban las once de la noche. - Creo que ya va siendo hora de irme, es tarde.  
- Te acompaño –se ofreció el moreno.  
- No te preocupes, voy sola, no pasará nada. Adiós –agitaba su mano cuando salió por la puerta.  
- Adiós, y gracias.

Iba caminando con dirección a su casa cuando se acordó de que había estado en la habitación del goleador de la selección de Japón.

- Al fin y al cabo, no estaba tan desastre como me imaginé –rió con gracia.

Cuando estaba llegando al portal de su apartamento, se fijó en una pareja que caminaba en sentido contrario, le pareció que una de esas personas era Nuria, y no se equivocaba.

- ¿Te puedo llamar otro día para quedar? –le pidió Genzo. - Me gustaría conocerte un poco más.  
- Claro, sin problema –le sonrió la muchacha. - Bueno, vivo allí en aquellos edificios, ya puedo irme sola –dijo cuando vio que Vane estaba por la zona.  
- Muy bien…hasta pronto.  
- Adiós –y dicho esto se echó a correr hacia su compañera.

Las dos subieron y cuando entraron en casa la morena le habló…

- Mmm…creo que tienes cosas que contarme, pillina.  
- No es lo que crees, pesada –le echó la lengua con gracia. - Es Genzo Wakabayashi, portero de la selección de Japón, por si te lo preguntabas.  
- Jajaja…  
- No sé de qué te ríes pero bueno, dejémoslo estar. Por cierto…tienes que contarme qué fue lo que ocurrió ¿eh?  
- Uuh está bien…

Y así pasaron la noche las dos amigas, contando lo que les había pasado aquella tarde con ambos jugadores de Japón.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

_Este capi ha sido un pelín más largo que los demás, simplemente porque no veía la manera de cortarlo xD  
Waaa, los peques ya saben lo de su mamá (menos mal que se lo han dicho con tacto...me imaginaba a Kojiro diciéndoselo, pobres niños u_u jijiji)._

**Kathya:** Gracias por seguir leyendo nuestro fic, estamos contentas de que guste tanto, wiii! ^^ Seh, los peques ya lo saben, menos mal que se lo dijeron de una manera que no se pongan muy tristes u_u

**Hermanita:** Siii, si Kojiro no dijese lo que dijo no sería él xD jeje, está claro, quedó genial, Nuria sabe bien como sacar partido de estas escenas jojojo. Weee, si te gustó hasta ahora, a partir de los siguientes capis te gustará más, o eso espero jijiji :D

Gracias por seguir nuestro fic chicas ^^


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5. (Nuria)**

Al día siguiente, Nuria se despertó sobresaltada por un ruido que venía de la cocina. Se levantó, y fue a ver qué estaba pasando.

- ¡Maldición! –decía su compañera mientras abría el horno. - Dos horas de trabajo para nada...  
- ¿Llevas dos horas levantada? Pero si solo son... –la castaña miró su reloj - ¡las diez!  
- ¿Eh? Buenos días. Sí, llevo dos horas levantada para hacer... –la morena miró en dirección al horno - un intento de tarta.  
- ¿Por qué te empeñas en cocinar? –la castaña fue hacia el horno y miró la "tarta". - ¡Wow! Podríamos llevarla el lunes a clase y dejar a los niños jugar con ella, pueden hacer cubos o algo así, jaja.  
- Me empeño en cocinar porque tendré que aprender, ¿no?  
- Pues no. Además, hoy no es fiesta ni nada ¿para qué es la tarta? O debería decir... –la castaña esbozó una sonrisita - ¿para quién?  
- ¿Por qué tendría que ser para alguien?  
- No sé... ¿Para cierto moreno cuyo apellido empieza por Hyu- y acaba por -ga, tal vez?  
- Está bien, lo admito. Era para Kojiro y sus hermanitos.  
- ¿Desde cuando ha pasado de ser el señor Hyuga a ser Kojiro?  
- Desde que él me dijo que le llamara así. Además, tú tampoco estás para hablar.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? –contestaba la castaña mientras buscaba un paquete de galletas en el armario y fingía no saber de lo que hablaba su compañera.  
- Cierto portero cuyo apellido empieza por... –la morena lo pensó durante un rato. - ¿Cómo se apellida?  
- Wakabayashi. Y por si quieres saberlo, hoy no voy a salir.

En ese momento sonó su móvil.

- ¿Sí?  
- "¿Nuria? Soy Genzo" –contestaron al otro lado de la línea telefónica.  
- ¿Genzo? Me alegro de hablar contigo jaja –decía mientras entraba en su habitación. - ¿Pasa algo?  
- "No, no pasa nada. Es que, verás, tengo el día libre y me preguntaba si te apetecería salir a comer"  
- ¿A comer? Claro, por qué no.  
- "Bien, nos vemos en tres horas en el sitio donde nos despedimos ayer, ¿vale?"  
- ¿A la una? Está bien. Nos vemos –y colgó el teléfono.  
- Pensaba que hoy no ibas a verle... –habló la morena mientras entraba en la habitación sonriendo.  
- ¡Cállate! –y la castaña le tiró un cojín.  
- ¡Ouch! ¡Oye! Que yo solo dije la verdad...  
- Tal vez, jaja. ¿Al final vas a ir a ver a tu queridísimo Kojiro?  
- Puede, pero ya no podré llevarle una tarta –la morena miraba al suelo mientras decía eso.  
- A veces me pregunto cómo puedes estar enseñando a las generaciones futuras... ¿No sabes que existe algo llamado pastelería?  
- Eh... Lo sabía pero no me acordaba, jaja. Yo me voy ya, que quiero llegar pronto.  
- Si quieres llegar para la hora del desayuno, vas tarde, ¿lo sabes no? –la castaña le guiñó un ojo graciosamente.  
- Muy graciosa Nuria... Me voy, chaooo –dijo antes de salir por la puerta.  
- Esta niña... Cualquier día se le olvida la cabeza, jaja.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Kojiro estaba fregando las tazas, platos y demás utensilios con los que habían desayunado, cuando oyó unas voces procedentes del jardín. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió a ver que pasaba.

- ¡Hola chiquitines!  
- ¿Qué es eso profe? –preguntó la niña señalando a un paquete que llevaba la morena.  
- Esto es una sorpresa para después de comer –contestó la aludida.  
- ¡Hola! No esperaba verte hoy –habló Kojiro cuando salió de la casa.  
- Tenía tiempo libre y pensé en traeros esto –dijo Vanessa mientras le entregaba una paquete.  
- Hmmm... –murmuraba Kojiro mientras miraba en el paquete. - Muchas gracias. ¿Quieres pasar?  
- Sí, claro –contestó mientras entraba acompañada de los pequeños.  
- Profe, ¿te quedas a comer con nosotros? –preguntó el mayor, Takeru.  
- Pues... no lo sé –contestó ella.  
- ¡Síí, quédate! Nuestro hermano cocina muy bien –dijo la niña orgullosa.  
- Además, no pretenderás dejarnos comer a nosotros todos esos pasteles –indicó Kojiro.  
- ¡¿Pasteles? –dijeron los tres niños a la vez.  
- Está bien, me quedo.  
- ¡Sííííííí! –gritaron los niños acompañados de una sonrisa de Kojiro.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

- Siento llegar tarde –se excusó Nuria cuando llegó al punto de encuentro con Genzo.  
- No pasa nada, acabo de llegar –contestó él.  
- Me alegró tu llamada –dijo la castaña mientras caminaban en dirección al restaurante.  
- No podía esperar más para verte –contestó haciendo a la chica enrojecer levemente.  
- ¿Y cómo es la vida de un portero famoso? Con las fans, los paparazzis y todo eso... –preguntó ella cambiando de tema.  
- La verdad es que aquí por suerte me dejan bastante en paz... No como en Alemania.  
- Es verdad que tú juegas en Alemania, en el... ¿Hamburgo?  
- Buena memoria. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... no recuerdo habértelo dicho.  
- Jaja, tengo mis espías –indicó ella.  
- Déjame adivinar... ¿Empieza por Wiki y acaba por Pedia?  
- No me digas que también trabaja para ti –respondió ella provocando la risa a ambos. - Volviendo al tema... Aún no me respondiste respecto a tus fans.  
- Prefiero no hablar de ello...  
- Ahhh, vamos... Cuéntame porfaaaa –dijo ella mostrando una cara de perrito triste.  
- Está bien... Verás, es que hay una "fan" que digamos…está un poquito demasiado obsesionada.  
- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué es lo que hace?  
- Pues, me persigue, me escribe cartas, y un largo etcétera.  
- ¿Y de qué la conoces?  
- Es médica. La conocí un día al salir del partido... Quién me mandará a mí ser tan guapo...  
- Ya... –murmuró ella sin darse cuenta. - Esto... creído, jaja.  
- Sí, claro, claro... A ver si vas a ser tú también una fan obsesionada, jaja.  
- ¡Oye! Yo estoy obsesionada, pero conmigo misma, jaja. Y no es de extrañar...  
- ¿Quién es ahora la creída?  
- Pues como que dos más dos son cuatro que eres... tú, jaja.  
- Si lo llego a saber no te lo cuento...  
- Me lo hubieses contado igual, admítelo –dijo ella mientras se enganchaba a su brazo. - No puedes resistirte a mí.  
- Y pensar que tú estás educando a las generaciones futuras...  
- Pues para que lo sepas, tengo fama de ser una de las profesoras más duras, listillo.  
- Ya... Y yo tengo fama de saltamontes, jajaja.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Vanessa estaba esperando a que Kojiro trajese la comida a la mesa con los pequeños.

- Ya verás profe. Nuestro hermano es uno de los mejores cocineros del mundo –habló el pequeño, Masaru.  
- Cocina casi tan bien como mamá –dijo la niña sin darse cuenta, esto provocó que todos se acordasen de su madre.  
- ¿Y qué vais a hacer esta tarde? –preguntó Vanessa cambiando de tema para que los pequeños no estuviesen tristes.  
- ¡Vamos a ir al parque! –contestó el pequeño ilusionado.  
- Aquí está la comida... –decía Kojiro entrando por la puerta con una bandeja de carne con patatas asadas.  
- ¡Wow! ¿No será demasiado? –preguntó la invitada.  
- No sabes lo que comen estos pequeños –contestó él señalando a sus hermanitos.  
- Me lo imagino, jaja.

Fue una comida agradable para los pequeños y para los mayores. Kojiro observaba maravillado como la profesora trataba a sus hermanitos, les demostraba tanto cariño... Al igual que ellos a ella, nunca les había visto tan contentos con alguien que no fuese él o su madre.

- ¿Kojiro? ¿Hermaaaanoooo? –le llamaba Takeru.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –contestó.  
- Queremos el postre –dijeron los tres niños a la vez.  
- Está bien... –Kojiro se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar los pasteles que tan amablemente Vanessa había llevado.  
- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda.  
- No, está bien –respondió él mientras cogía la bandeja de los pasteles. Vanessa hizo lo mismo y sus manos se rozaron.  
- Lo siento, será mejor que vuelva al comedor –habló la morena ligeramente enrojecida y visiblemente nerviosa.

Kojiro la miró marcharse de la cocina un poco afectado. Nunca había sentido algo así por un simple roce. Cuando salió del trance en el que estaba, volvió al comedor con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA... (Vane)**

_Nota aparte: si alguien quiere unirse a nuestro grupo de Kojiro, que me avise por privado, pleaseee! Jejeje es que estamos empezando un fic grupal sobre Halloween y si alguien quiere unirse, por favor que me diga. Nada más no quiero dejar por aquí el link, sólo eso jeje ^^_

_Hablando ya de "Howaito De"... Ñaaaa, esto va tomando forma, wiii! Me encanta como nos está quedando ^^_  
_Auuuh pobre Genzo ya tuvo que hablar de la cabra esa ¬¬ como la odio y eso que aún no sale en el fic u_u ahahahaha._  
_Por otro lado, Kojiro y Vane...uyyy, esos dooos jajaja xDDD Me chiflaaaaaaaaan, como me chiflan también Gen y Nuria ^^_

_Nuria, te toca subir este capi al grupito =)_

**Hermanita:** Jajajaaja como si no los conocieras a Koji y a Vane, estos son capaces de...mil cosas juntos jajaja aunque se conozcan de dos días aajajajaja. Jajaja oyeee pues me gusta tu idea de la habitación, síiiiiii! Podíamos ponerlo en el grupito lalalala :D Habrá que pensarlo bien, qué dices tú? ;)  
Un besote enorme corazón! Te quiero un mundoooo!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6. (Vane)**

- ¿Te apetece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta?  
- Sí, creo que será lo mejor… He comido demasiado y como me quede un segundo más aquí sentada, me voy a quedar dormida jajaja.  
- Jeje perfecto. Pago y nos vamos.  
- Ok. Quedamos en la entrada, yo necesito ir al baño –le sonrió mientras se encaminaba a los servicios.

Genzo no pudo evitar mirar la figura femenina hasta que desapareció cuando giró hacia la derecha al fondo del restaurante.

Sonrió tontamente al imaginarse en esos momentos, así que meneó su cabeza vigorosamente para quitarse aquellos pensamientos y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el dueño para ir a pagar la cuenta.

Luego de que lo hizo, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada esperando a su acompañante y se puso a pensar a dónde podría ir con la joven educadora.

- ¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos? –escuchó su voz a sus espaldas.  
- Nuria… qué pronto has vuelto –se sorprendió.  
- ¿Tú crees?  
- Ajá, para ser mujer, no te has tardado casi nada jajajaja.  
- Aaah qué majo, oye.  
- Yo siempre, ya lo sabes –le guiñó el ojo.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del restaurante riendo a carcajadas.

- Dime ¿hay algún sitio en especial a donde quieras ir?  
- En realidad no –dio de hombros, dando a entender que le daba igual.  
- Bueno, entonces…te llevaré a un sitio que seguro que te gustará mucho, ya verás.  
- Mmmm…suenas muy misterioso.  
- Qué bah, para nada jajaja.

Ambos se dirigieron al coche del portero y éste condujo hasta donde había pensado en ir con la chica aquella tarde de domingo.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, el mayor de los Hyuga se encontraba terminando de limpiar la cocina, al mismo tiempo que su invitada y sus pequeños hermanos se entretenían jugando a quien sabe qué cosa.

- Así que jugando al escondite… –habló Kojiro cuando vio a la joven entrando en la cocina buscando algún lugar en donde esconderse.  
- Shhh…no hagas ruido, que me descubren… En los demás lugares donde me escondí me encontraron muy rápidamente –hablaba sin parar mientras veía si le servía el hueco más grande que había para su estatura: debajo de la mesa.  
- Por que eres educadora infantil, sino te diría que eres una infantil de pies a cabeza –rió burlón mirando a la muchacha quien ya se encontraba medio encogida bajo la mesa.  
- Sí, sí, lo que usted diga señorito adulto –le rió de vuelta de la misma manera.  
- Anda, sal de ahí, ese lugar es muy típico para esconderse… La creía más lista señorita. Ven, mira –le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse - allí hay una puerta, es la despensa, pero hay bastante sitio como para que te escondas.  
- Aaah perfecto –y echó a andar apresurada cuando escuchó las suaves vocecillas de los pequeños quienes ya la estarían buscando.

Takeru, Naoko y Masaru se adentraron en la cocina, donde seguía Kojiro terminando con su quehacer.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido la sensei? –preguntaba Naoko.  
- Mmmm…esta vez está siendo complicado encontrarla.  
- ¿Qué pasa chicos?  
- Kojiro, no encontramos a la profe.  
- ¿Ah no? ¿Y estáis seguros que habéis buscado en todas partes? –los niños asintieron.  
- _Será capaz…_ –pensó la morena mientras escuchaba lo que los hermanos decían entre sí y los observaba, medio agachada tras la puerta que era mitad transparente y la mitad inferior más opaca y allí a simple vista no la verían.  
- Sí, hemos buscado y buscado y nada –explicó Takeru.  
- ¿Seguros? –volvió a decir Kojiro mientras dirigía su cabeza hacia la puerta que daba a la despensa.  
- _Me lo imaginé_ –pensó resignada la chica.  
- ¡La despensa! –corrieron los tres al encuentro de su sensei.

Vanessa no dudó un segundo en mirar al mayor de los Hyuga directamente, sin quitar sus ojos de él, lo que provocó que éste se echase a reír a carcajadas.

- Niños, ¿estáis preparados para ir al parque?  
- Siiiiiiiiii, ¡vamos al parque! –saltaron alegremente los tres quienes estaban aun al lado de la joven.  
- Profe vamos, venga –la empujaba Takeru desde atrás mientras los otros dos la arrastraban cogidos de su mano hacia la salida.  
- Vamos pues –sonrió al verlos tan contentos. - Esto no se me olvida…atente a las consecuencias –le dirigió la mirada ahora a Kojiro.  
- Jeje, cuando quieras.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

El día estaba fabuloso, hacía un sol radiante por lo que el parque estaba repleto de gente: padres y madres con sus hijos, adolescentes y parejas.

- ¿Podemos ir a los columpios? –pidieron Takeru, Naoko y Masaru mirando a su hermano mayor con ojitos brillantes.  
- Sí, pero tened cuidado ¿entendido?  
- ¡Siiiiiiii!

En poco tiempo ya los habían perdido de vista.

- Es una gozada estar aquí un día como hoy –escuchó Kojiro a la chica que se encontraba sentada en la amplia manta que habían llevado para hacer un picnic más tarde.  
- Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no venía con ellos; con el trabajo y la selección no había momento para estar con mis hermanos… No recuerdo cuando fue siquiera la última vez que estuvimos juntos con mi madre… –se sentó al lado de la morena. - Echaba esto tanto de menos.

La chica lo escuchaba, mirándolo con ternura y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

- No pienses más en ello. Míralos, son muy felices cuando están contigo y aunque les falta su mamá te tienen a ti, y ellos lo saben muy bien.  
- ¿Hasta cuando? Cuando menos me lo espere tendré que volver al trabajo y a entrenar, y de nuevo dejaré de estar con ellos como me gustaría y lo peor es que ahora nuestra madre ya no está. No sé qué hacer, realmente –se sentía su desesperación cuando tapó su cabeza con ambas manos.  
- Kojiro… –sólo lo llamó por su nombre mientras lo acariciaba suavemente con una mano en su hombro.

Él se giró hacia ella y la tristeza que vio en sus ojos le enterneció como nunca y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con cariño diciéndole así que estaría allí para todo lo que necesitase.

Kojiro se sorprendió por el impulso de la joven pero eso era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba más que nunca que alguien estuviese a su lado, que alguien lo comprendiese y ella era esa persona.

- Gracias Vanessa –le agradeció cuando se separó de ella.

Ésta lo miró; era impresionante ver como el gran tigre Hyuga también tenía su lado vulnerable; también él necesitaba quien lo apoyase y por mucho que diese a entender que podía siempre con todo, estaba claro que él también era un ser humano como el resto del mundo.

Ambos adultos se sentaron de nuevo como estaban y miraron al frente, observando a los pequeños por si algo ocurría.

- Aquella de allí es tu compañera ¿verdad? –le comentó de pronto.  
- ¿Ah? Sí, sí es ella. Mmmm... qué bien se ven esos dos juntos –dijo más para sí.  
- Raro, raro ver a Wakabayashi con una chica –rió con cierta maldad reflejada en su voz.

Vanessa no tomó en cuenta el tono de la risa del jugador y llamó a Nuria a viva voz.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

_Waaaa, esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor, y a partir de un par de capítulos más las cosas se irán enredando mucho mucho para nuestros protagonistas, wiii, jajaja me encantan los enredos y los dramas y todo eso xD (soy una bicha, kawaiii!)._

**Hermanita:** Como me conoces, jajaja estoy de los nervios cada vez que voy a ver a Kojiro (qué hombreeeeeeeee *babas*). Ay ay ay, esa tipeja babosa obsesionada por Genzo, por desgracia dentro de unos capítulos ya va a salir a escena...qué ganas de matarlaaaaaa y aún no anda pululando por ahí ¬¬ La odiooo, la odioooo! xD Me gustó lo de Nuria y los coscorrones a Genzo, siii, cuando se lo merezca claro jajajaa.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7. (Nuria)**

- ¿Esa de allí que te está llamando no es tu compañera?  
- Pues sí, jaja. ¡Vanee! –la saludó la castaña también gritando.  
- ¿Es una manía de las profesoras eso de gritar? –preguntó fingiendo estar molesto Genzo.  
- Prueba tú a estar con veinte niños pequeños y veremos si gritas o no –le contestó la aludida riéndose. - ¡Hola parejita!

La cara de Vanessa enrojeció visiblemente por el comentario de su compañera, así como la de Kojiro, aunque más levemente.

- ¡Cállate! Que tampoco es que tú vengas sola precisamente, jaja –respondió la morena ya menos enrojecida.

La castaña no supo que contestar al comentario de su amiga, pero no tuvo que hacerlo puesto que dos chiquillos venían gritando en su dirección.

- ¡Koji-kuun! –venía Takeru llamando al mayor de los Hyuga.  
- ¿Qué pasa Takeru? –preguntó el aludido.  
- Es Naoko, se ha caído del columpio.

Los cuatro adultos fueron corriendo al lugar del accidente, donde estaba la pequeña Naoko tendida en el suelo, llorando a lágrima viva.

- ¡Naoko! ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó su hermano mayor.  
- Me... me caí –la pequeña pronunció estas palabras entre fuertes sollozos.  
- No pasa nada pequeña –le dijo Vanessa al tiempo que se agachaba para estar a su altura.  
- ¿Alguien tiene una tirita? –consultó la otra profesora después de rebuscar en su bolso.  
- Creo que yo sí.

Vanessa abrió su bolso y después de buscar duramente, sacó una tirita de dibujitos con una sonrisa triunfal que le entregó a Kojiro para ponérsela a la pequeña.

- Ehh... Vane... ¿Esa tirita era de dibujitos? –cuestionó su compañera al tiempo que todos los demás, incluidos los pequeños, intentaban ahogar la risa.  
- Trabajo con niños, ¿vale? –se intentó excusar la aludida.  
- Ya, ya, claro, claro –dijeron los tres pequeños a la vez.  
- Jajaja, ¿ves Vane? Hasta los peques se ríen de ti –indicó Kojiro sin poder aguantar la risa.  
- Ahh... Entonces tú como te ríes eres uno de los peques, ¿no? –contestó Vanessa sin poder aguantar la risa.  
- Eso no es nada nuevo –habló Genzo sin poder evitarlo.

Al recibir la mirada asesina tanto de Kojiro como de Vanessa, Genzo decidió que era un buen momento para emprender una retirada a tiempo, pero fue retenido por tres pequeños "soldados".

- No, no y no. Tú te quedas –indicó Masaru al tiempo que entre él y sus hermanos le empujaban de vuelta con los demás.  
- Vamos a jugar un partido y queremos ganar a Kojiro –explicó el mayor, Takeru.  
- Seguir soñando enanos –contestó el aludido ya menos enfadado.  
- Los sueños se hacen realidad –dijo Naoko al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua a su hermano.  
- Está bien, juguemos.  
- ¿Soy yo o se han picado por un partido? –preguntó Nuria a Vanessa cuando los demás se fueron a jugar.  
- Se han picado –respondió Vanessa alegremente.  
- Alucinante... –murmuró su compañera bajito. - Y bueno, ¿qué tal tu cita?  
- ¿Cita? ¿Qué cita? ¿De qué hablas Nuria?  
- De Hyuga por supuesto, jaja. ¿De quién sino?  
- No era una cita... Lo que sí se puede considerar cita fue lo tuyo con Waka no-se-qué...  
- Está visto que no se puede tener amigos, jaja.  
- Admítelo. Te gusta.  
- No me gusta, pero está bueno... muuy bueno.  
- Ahá... ¡Te gusta!  
- Vale, sí me gusta, ¿contenta?  
- Pues sí, jaja. ¡Lo sabía!  
- Vale, ahora te toca a ti admitir que él te gusta –le dijo la castaña mientras hacía un gesto señalando a Kojiro.  
- No me gusta, solo somos amigos: a-m-i-g-o-s –contestó la morena ya cansada del tema.  
- Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero está muy claro...

Después de la conversación, las chicas se dedicaron a mirar el partido. El equipo de Genzo, Masaru y Takeru iba ganando por un gol al equipo de Kojiro y Naoko.

Después de quince minutos más jugando, dieron por terminado el partido, resultado: empate a un gol.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién ganó? –preguntó Nuria cuando volvieron al lugar dónde les esperaban Vanessa y ella.  
- Empatamos, pero nosotros deberíamos haber ganado, son unos tramposos –explicó Takeru.  
- ¡Nosotros! ¡Sois vosotros los que hacéis trampas! –expresó indignada Naoko.  
- Calma chicos... –intentó calmarles Genzo, sin resultado.  
- Mira y aprende Wakabayashi –le dijo Kojiro. - ¿Alguien quiere un helado?

Eso provocó la euforia de los pequeños, que dejaron automáticamente de discutir.

- El viejo truco del helado... Siempre funciona –rió Vanessa mientras caminaban en dirección a la heladería.  
- Necesitas más práctica Genzo –indicó Nuria amablemente.  
- Ya lo veo... –rió el portero.

Fueron a la heladería y se pasaron allí un buen rato. Kojiro y Genzo hicieron una apuesta: Kojiro retó a Genzo a pedir los helados de todos sin equivocarse y a traerlos sin que se le cayesen y Genzo aceptó. Las chicas se enteraron de que iba la apuesta, pero no de qué ganaba el ganador, o perdía el perdedor, y no les interesaba.

Genzo ganó la apuesta, aunque con una pequeña trampa, recibió ayuda por parte de los hermanos de Kojiro.

- ¡Ehh! Se supone que lo tenías que hacer tú –se quejó Kojiro cuando los vio llegar con los helados.  
- No dijiste nada así que... ¡Perdedor! –se burló Genzo.

Durante la merienda, hablaron un poco de todo, jugaron con los pequeños... Pero llegó la hora de irse a casa. Los chicos querían acompañarlas, pero ellas se negaron. Después de un rato discutiendo, consiguieron irse a casa solas. En casa les esperaba una gran sorpresa...

Nuria llegó frente al portal para abrir cuando vio a alguien que parecía esperarlas.

- ¡Nuria! ¡Muévete! –le pidió la morena que venía detrás suya.  
- Hola Vane –le dijo un chico. - ¿No te alegras de verme?  
- Gedeon... –murmuró Vanessa.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA... (Vane)**

_Y apareció Gedeon, un personaje creado por mí (Vanessa). Está basado en el personaje de Rex "Alex Bradtner" jejeje. Algún día haré su perfil, me encantaaaaaa, qué babeable que está este hombre *o*_

**Hermanita:** Esa parte también me babeó cuando la escribí, más monoooooooo, quiero protegerlo siempreeeeee, me lo comooooooo enterito a besazos a abrazos, el pobre ya ni respira u_u xDDD Me alegro tanto que te haya gustado mi hermana lindaaaaaaaa ^^

**Kathya:** Waaa, sí, es tan babeable, me encantaaaaaaaaaa *o* Jeje qué guay que también te guste Kathya, gracias por tu review ^^ Sip, seguro que es feliz mi niño lindo hermoso ^^


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8. (Vane)**

- Gedeon… –volvió a repetir Vanessa sin esperárselo.

Nuria estaba siendo espectadora de la escena. ¿Quién se supone que era ese tal Gedeon?, ¿de qué se conocían él y su amiga?, ¿qué hacía allí en el portal de su piso?

- Vane ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó ella.  
- ¿Ah? Sí, sí, me encuentro perfectamente, lo siento –dijo despertando del trance en el que estaba sumergida hacía unos segundos interminables. - ¡Cariño! Te eché tanto de menos… –se echó a los brazos del joven y lo besó con cariño y pasión.

Nuria se quedó aturdida por la escena que estaba viendo en esos momentos, Vanessa le tendría que contar muuuuuuuchas cosas, eso lo tenía claro.

- Ejem…siento interrumpir chicos –dijo colorada - pero ¿por qué no mejor entramos en casa?

La pareja de morenos se separó al oír su voz e, instantáneamente, enrojecieron hasta las orejas.

- Gracias –habló él cuando los tres entraron al piso.  
- ¿Y qué haces aquí? –le preguntó la morena. - No me llamaste para decir que venías, ni nada, vienes así, de repente…  
- ¿De repente? Pero si te he llamado ayer y hoy, a casa y a tu móvil y no me cogiste ninguna llamada.  
- ¿Ayer y hoy? Uff, no paré en casa, lo siento cariño, han pasado tantas cosas. Ya te contaré.

En eso miró a su compañera que la miraba como diciendo "eso no te lo crees ni tú".

- Es tarde chicos, yo me voy a dormir, mañana hay que madrugar. Encantada de conocerte, aunque ni nos presentaron ni nada jaja.  
- Lo mismo digo –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Buenas noches.  
- Buenas noches. Mañana hablamos Vane.  
- Ok, hasta mañana. Buenas noches Nuria.

La pareja se miró y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica. Los dos se quedaron hablando y dándose mimos por los meses que habían estado separados.

. . . . .

A la mañana siguiente…

- ¡Vaneeeee! ¡Hora de levantarse! –entró Nuria como un huracán a la habitación de la morena, con tan mala suerte que no se acordaba del invitado. - ¡Ah! Lo siento tanto –se disculpó la chica cuando vio a Gedeon medio desnudo sólo con la toalla alrededor de la cintura. - No me acordaba de que teníamos invitados jaja.  
- No te preocupes. Vane viene ahora, se está duchando –le sonrió.  
- Ok, dile que estaré en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.  
- Claro, sin problema.

El desayuno fue de lo más normal, como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez, en lugar de ser dos personas eran tres.

Las chicas ya estaban por salir de casa hacia su trabajo cuando Gedeon se dirigió a ellas.

- ¿Os parece bien si os voy a buscar al colegio y comemos algo por ahí?  
- Por mí perfecto cariño, ¿a ti Nuria te apetece?  
- Claro, ¿por qué no? Así nos conocemos un poco jeje.  
- Ok chicas, hasta luego entonces, que tengáis un buen día.

Ya cuando iban de camino al colegio Nuria no tardó ni un minuto en preguntarle a su amiga sobre aquel chico.

- Es…mi prometido.  
- ¿¡Qué qué quééééééé! Estarás de broma… ¿cómo que tu prometido?, ¿desde cuándo?  
- Desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Es que su trabajo está en Alemania y ser inspector de policía no le deja mucho tiempo libre y menos para que venga, pero ya somos novios desde hace ya cinco años.  
- Wow, Vane, vaya, no lo sabía ¿cuándo pensabas contármelo?… ¡Wowowo! Espera un momento –decía con pose y voz dramática medio chillando en la calle. - ¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa con Hyuga? Yo pensé que te gustaba, pero el tener prometido, novio o lo que sea cambia las cosas.  
- Y me gusta… –dijo sonrojándose mirando al frente mientras seguía caminando dejando a su amiga por detrás.  
- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¿Quieres decir que te gustan los dos? ¿Gedeon y Kojiro?  
- Sí –dijo simplemente.  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó un poco más calmada.  
- Pues no sé…  
- La respuesta perfecta, sí señorita –habló la castaña con sarcasmo.  
- Es que a Gedeon lo amo tanto, son tantos años juntos y tanto tiempo planeando nuestro futuro juntos… pero casi no nos vemos. Por otro lado está Kojiro, lo conozco de hace un par de días, pero me encanta estar con él y sus hermanitos, hay un algo en él que me hace querer estar cerca suya.  
- Vane, quizás lo que sientas por él es cariño, un cariño que viene a partir de sus hermanos. Lo de Gedeon es más estable, por así decirlo, en poco tiempo volveréis a estar juntos y ya no habrá más esa dichosa distancia entre vosotros.  
- Sí, tienes razón Nuria –dijo, pero aún así no estaba muy convencida.  
- Y cuéntame, ¿le has comentado algo de lo ocurrido estos últimos días? –quiso saber su amiga.  
- No, en realidad no, estuvimos hablando sobre cosas nuestras simplemente. ¿Por qué?  
- No, por nada, no sería bueno que le hablases de todo esto cuando esté aquí, ¿no crees? Tienes que aprovechar todo el tiempo que él esté aquí contigo.  
- Sí, lo sé, además se va esta noche.  
- ¿Qué?, ¿tan pronto?  
- Sí, el trabajo, hija, el trabajo –sonrió pesadamente. - Dejemos de cuchichear que hay que ir a clases. Nos vemos luego.  
- Jeje sí, hasta luego.

Las dos muchachas entraron al edificio y cada una se dirigió a la clase que le tocaba a primera hora.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

A la hora acordada el joven inspector de policía, llegó al colegio donde ambas chicas trabajaban para invitarlas a comer.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué lugar os gustaría ir? –preguntó cortésmente.  
- Mmmm…a mí me da un poco igual, la verdad, eso sí, tengo haaaambre –dijo con gracia la portuguesa, provocando la risas en sus acompañantes.  
- ¿Nuria? –se dirigió a ella el joven.  
- ¿Os importa si vamos al restaurante que fui ayer? Está genial –explicó recordando que había ido allí con Genzo.  
- Por supuesto, vamos allí entonces.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del colegio…

- ¡Kojirooo! –gritaron los tres pequeños mientras corrían hacia él.  
- Hoy has venido pronto –comentó Naoko.  
- Sí, vine a buscaros para irnos a comer todos juntos, ¿qué me decís?  
- ¡Siii!  
- Ok, ¿y qué os apetece comer hoy?  
- ¡Pizzaaaaa! –gritaron al unísono.  
- Jajajaja me lo temía.  
- Vamos entonces.  
- ¿No os vais a despedir de vuestras profes?  
- Aaah no, ellas se fueron hace un ratito –comentó Takeru.  
- Sip, yo las vi por la ventana –dijo Masaru.  
- Ajá, iban acompañadas por alguien pero no sé quien era –explicó Naoko.  
- Aah, bueno, entonces vamos.

Los cuatro hermanos se encaminaron hacia su casa. Los pequeños iban muy contentos con la idea de comer pizza pero Kojiro estaba preocupado por lo que había escuchado de su hermana, ¿quién sería aquel acompañante que iba con las chicas?

. . . . .

- ¿Quién sería aquel tipo? –se preguntaba alguien aún cercano al edificio.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

_Y las cosas se van a poner cada vez más dramáticas para nuestros protagonistas... Uuuuf, qué ganitas de ver como nos quedará esa parte jojojo xD_  
_Bueno, hasta este capítulo tenemos Nuria y yo escrito, así que hasta que podamos seguir escribiendo, no subiré más capítulos, pero espero que pronto tengamos capis nuevos, siiiiiiii! Tengo ganitas de seguirlo jejeje._

_Nuriaaa, se me olvidó comentar en el capi anterior, si puedes subir el capi 7 al grupito, y mañana yo subo este ^^_

**Hermanita:** Sii hermanita, lo del parque me enamoró totalmente *o* Waaaaaaaa, ñaaaaaa, de ensueño jiji =) todo gracias a Nuria *o* wiiiiiiiiii! Siii Gedeon, qué babeable es (jajaja con tantas babas...me voy a quedar sin saliva xD o eso o dejaré de escribir fics jajaja, naaaaaaaah imposible lalalala xD mi cabeza aún da para mucho muahahahaha).


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9. (Nuria)**

Los meses pasaron sin contratiempos. Gedeon volvió a Alemania prometiendo a Vanessa que volvería lo más pronto posible, Kojiro cuidaba de sus hermanos mientras intentaba compaginarlo con el fútbol, siendo ayudado por la profesora, mientras Nuria y Genzo se habían vuelto muy amigos, prácticamente inseparables.

Más o menos dos meses después de la muerte de su madre, Kojiro recibió una visita inesperada.

- ¿Señor Hyuga? –le preguntó una señora bastante extravagante, de pelo largo moreno, uñas muy largas y pintadas de negro y la cara excesivamente maquillada.  
- Soy yo. ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó confundido Kojiro.  
- Verá, soy la asistenta social y necesito hablar con usted sobre sus hermanos.  
- Está bien, pase –contestó el chico haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a aquella señora.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras tanto, las profesoras iban a reunirse en la cafetería para tomar un café aprovechando que tenían una hora libre.

- Vaya carita que traes... Déjame adivinar, ¿Kojiro? –preguntó Nuria cuando su compañera se sentó en la mesa.  
- No, es que Gedeon me telefoneó anoche y aún me dura la alegría jajaja –contestó Vanessa.  
- Aiins Vanessa... ¿Aún no has decidido entre Kojiro y Gedeon, verdad?  
- Pues no... Es que Kojiro es tan lindo con sus hermanitos pero...  
- Sí, lo sé, Gedeon llevas cinco años con él etcétera... Me lo has dicho como cien mil veces pero vas a tener que decidir –la interrumpió la castaña.  
- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero es que no puedo, por más que lo intento.  
- Me alegro mucho de no estar enamorada jajaja.  
- ¿Y qué pasa con Genzo? ¿Acaso no estás enamorada de él?  
- Ehh... bueno es que yo... Sinceramente, no lo sé. Me encanta estar con él pero es un muy buen amigo, y no me gustaría perder eso por nada en el mundo.  
- Y luego vienes a reñirme por indecisa, anda que... –río la morena.  
- Bueno, cambiemos de tema –respondió la castaña.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

- Mi nombre es Asuza Mitsu y soy la asistenta encargada de su caso –dijo la asistenta a Kojiro.  
- Entonces dígame... ¿A qué ha venido?  
- Vengo a comunicarle que he estado estudiando su caso y que he encontrado varios... hmmm... contratiempos.  
- ¿Varios contratiempos? ¿A qué se refiere?  
- Usted es un futbolista lo que le ocupa gran parte de su tiempo, además, no está casado así que considero que usted no es apto para cuidar de sus hermanos –respondió fríamente Asuza.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Horas más tarde, los niños volvieron a casa acompañados por sus profesoras y Genzo, quienes habían recibido un mensaje de Kojiro preocupante.

- ¿Entonces te ha dicho que te van a quitar a tus hermanitos? –preguntó Vanessa cuando los niños estaban haciendo los deberes y no podían oírlos.  
- Así es... –respondió Kojiro, quien se notaba que estaba preocupado y desolado.  
- Pero eso es imposible... En el colegio en el que estaba antes hubo varios casos parecidos y nunca se les quitó la custodia –afirmó Nuria confundida.  
- La excusa que me ha dado es que al ser un futbolista no tengo tiempo, y que al no estar casado tampoco.  
- Es la excusa más mala que he oído nunca –dijo Vanessa enfadada.  
- ¿Y tú qué opinas de todo esto, Genzo? –le preguntó Nuria al portero.  
- ¿Ehh? Lo siento mucho chicos, estaba pensando en mis cosas –se excusó el portero. - ¿Y dices que la asistenta se llamaba Asuza Mitsu?  
- Eso creo, ¿por qué? ¿La conoces? –cuestionó el delantero.  
- Hmmm... es posible –respondió Genzo pensativo.

En ese momento bajaron los niños alegando que ya habían acabado los deberes y se acabó la conversación para los mayores. Vanessa se quedó con Kojiro para ayudarle a preparar la cena mientras que Nuria y Genzo se fueron a casa.

- Koji-kun... –le llamó Naoko mientras éste preparaba la cena.  
- ¿Qué pasa princesa?  
- ¿Tú siempre vas a estar con nosotros, a que sí? –preguntó la niña bajando la vista.  
- Por supuesto que sí Naoko... ¿Por qué dices eso?

En ese momento entró Vanessa en la cocina que iba a preguntarle una cosa a Kojiro, pero al ver a la niña con él, decidió esperar.

- Es que una chica de mi clase dice que te vas a ir y que nosotros vamos a tener que ir a un orfanato... –contestó triste la niña.  
- Eso nunca va a pasar, porque yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte –la tranquilizó Kojiro abrazándola muy fuerte.

Vanessa vio toda esta escena mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas. Era una escena tan tierna, y pensar que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, dentro de unos meses esa escena no podrá repetirse...

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

- Genzo, ¿te pasa algo? –le preguntó Nuria cuando llegaron al portal de su casa.  
- ¿Qué? No, estoy bien, ¿por qué?  
- Es que no sé... Estás raro. No has hablado nada por el camino y te noto como... preocupado.  
- Lo siento Nuria... Es que estaba pensado –le contestó el portero.  
- ¿Se puede saber en qué o es alto secreto? –preguntó la chica medio en broma. - Bueno es que...

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA... (Vane)  
**  
_Es para matarme, lo sé, desde noviembre del 2010 que está escrito este capítulo y nunca lo he subido...qué cabeza hueca soy...y todo porque el siguiente me tocaba a mí escribirlo y nunca lo he podido hacer... Qué ganas de matarmeeeeee! No es justo que sea tan irregular en mis historias.  
De verdad lo siento mucho chicas, primero pedirle perdón a Nuria porque es con quien estaba escribiendo esta historia y yo pensando que era del año pasado y es de hace 2 ¬¬ En fin, para matarme... Lo siento mucho cieloooo! A ver si en estos días me pongo al día con el capi, y escribo...pero llevar 8 meses sin escribir nada estoy con el cerebro un poco entumecido u_u_

_Y perdón a todas las que estabáis siguiendo esta historia: Hermanita, Kathya, Yuri, lo siento tantooooo! a ver si me pongo las pilas y para la semana tengo subido el siguiente ^^_

_Un besazoooooo a todas *.* Os quieroooooooo! Gracias por seguir esta historia :D_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10. (Vane)**

- Pues verás...es que mi hermano mayor tiene unos días de vacaciones y me ha llamado para decirme que se viene a pasarlos aquí en Japón a casa.  
- ¿Y tanto misterio por eso? –sonrió la chica.  
- Bah, sé que no es para tanto pero...bueno, cosas de familia...ya te contaré algún día.  
- ¿Y por qué no ahora?  
- Lo siento de veras Nuria, pero ahora mismo no me apetece.

La chica lo vio un poco decaído y no quiso seguir preguntando, ya habría tiempo para hablar de ello, así que dejó el asunto y siguieron hablando de otras cosas.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

La morena se encontraba sola en su apartamento, intentando cocinar algo para la cena para cuando llegase su amiga de su cita.

Estaba demasiado preocupada por todo lo ocurrido aquel día. No podía imaginar que pronto quizás tendrían que separar a los pequeños Hyuga del lado de su hermano. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Kojiro no tenía a nadie más que a sus hermanitos, y ahora venía una loca a decirle que porque era futbolista y que no estaba casado no podía ocuparse de ellos...

- Ella qué sabrá de sus vidas... Me cabrea tanto...  
- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te cabrea Vane?  
- Ah Nuria, has llegado...pues la maldita bruja esa que quiere mandar a nuestros pequeños lejos de Kojiro.  
- Ah ya, es un asunto complicado. Pero...no deberías pagar tu enfado con la cena, ¿no crees?  
- Eh, ¿qué?

En ese momento Vanessa se dio cuenta de como tenía las pechugas de pollo, todas machucadas por el martillo de cocina.

- Ah, bueno...así también estarán más jugositas –sonrió colorada.

Entre las dos acabaron por terminar de cocinar y poner la mesa...

- Y dime...¿qué piensas hacer con respecto al tema de los hermanos de Kojiro, Vane?  
- ¿Eh? Pues si te digo la verdad Nuria, no lo sé... me da rabia no poder hacer nada por ellos ahora que tanto me necesitan.  
- Pues ojalá se solucione todo esto porque no es justo que pasen estas cosas.  
- Bueno, cambiemos de tema... ¿Qué tal tú hoy con Genzo?  
- Bueno...bien –dijo simplemente la castaña.  
- Mmm...¿pasó algo malo?  
- No, bueno...es sólo que Genzo me contó que viene su hermano mayor dentro de unos días a pasar sus vacaciones con él, en su casa, pero no está muy entusiasmado que digamos.  
- ¿Y eso? –preguntó la portuguesa un poco escéptica.  
- No lo sé, no me lo quiso contar. Supongo que ya me lo contará un día de estos –decía con voz preocupada.  
- Seguro que sí. Además, ya verás como no es nada grave.  
- Ya, eso espero.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Genzo no podía creerse todo lo que le había pasado en un sólo día. Su hermano mayor lo había llamado...hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía y no tenía noticias de ningún miembro de su familia...

- ¿Habrá pasado algo? Si eso fuese así, me lo hubiese dicho sin rodeos...pero es que es tan extraño...

Y lo peor no era eso, sino lo ocurrido con Hyuga. Y que esa mujer apareciese de nuevo... Pero era raro, él conocía a una Asuza Mitsu, aquella loca de la que le había hablado a Nuria, que lo había acosado durante una temporada, y era médico no asistenta social. ¿Podría ser la misma? Quizás si le preguntase a su compañero en algún momento cuando estuviese con él, saldría de dudas. Esperaba de verdad que no fuese esa loca, porque sino...

Suspiró intranquilo antes de sentarse a cenar el sushi que había pedido hacía un rato por teléfono. Lo miró. Le encantaba, pero en esos momentos no tenía mucho apetito. Pensó en ver un rato la tele, y quizás más tarde, si le volvía el apetito, cenase.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Kojiro no estaba mejor que su compañero...

¿Porqué la vida era tan complicada? Primero la muerte de su padre cuando él era prácticamente un niño. El tener que trabajar a tan corta edad para ayudar a su madre a cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños. El luchar por sus sueños de ser un jugador de fútbol profesional...no fácil de conseguir... y cuando por fin pensaba que todo estaba yendo bien en su vida, fallece su madre, y ahora...ahora le querían quitar lo único que le quedaba, a sus pequeños hermanos, no podía ser, no lo podía permitir, tendría que hacer algo y pronto.

Una loca idea se le cruzó por la mente, pero pronto la desechó... No podía creer que se le hubiese ocurrido aquello. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Jamás se lo haría saber, no, no y no, no podría hacerle eso a la persona que más le había ayudado en esos pocos meses.

- Será mejor que no piense en estas cosas...ya veré qué haré con respecto a esto. Lo que sí estoy seguro es que a mis hermanos no los separarán de mí, sólo muerto se los podrían llevar.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Y a miles de kilómetros de distancia de Japón...

- ¿Ya has hablado con Genzo, Ren? –preguntó un hombre ya entrado en edad.  
- Sí, padre. Ya le he dicho que voy a pasar mis días de vacaciones con él, en la mansión Wakabayashi en Japón.  
- Hace años que no sabemos nada de Genzo, espero que esté bien... –hablaba una joven morena de cabellos largos.  
- Seguro que sí Yukiko, no te preocupes –le decía Kaito, el pequeño de la familia.  
- Lo que no sé es como no preguntó nada. Seguramente no se imagina nada en realidad de porqué voy a ir a Japón –hablaba más para sí que para sus familiares.  
- Al fin, después de tantos años, podemos estar toda la familia reunida –dijo con cariño la mujer mayor.  
- Ya sabes porqué las cosas pasaron como pasaron cariño.  
- Sí querido, pero fue muy cruel...mi pobre hijo.  
- Sabes que eso fue lo que decidió.  
- Lo sé, pero aún así...  
- No se preocupe madre...estoy segura que las cosas se arreglarán y la comunicación será mejor después de que pasemos juntos las navidades.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

En el colegio, los profesores estaban llenos de trabajo con la fiesta de navidad que tenían pensado hacer el último día de clases. Los regalos de los niños, los regalos que harían los pequeños para sus familias, decorar las clases y el colegio con arreglos navideños...

- Vane, esto va a quedar fantástico –sonrió alegremente la castaña mirando a su amiga mientras seguían trabajando en el salón donde iban a hacer la fiesta el último día de clases.  
- Siiii, lo bueno es que los niños ayudan muchísimo. Es genial, va a ser una fiesta lindísima, y los niños se merecen todo esto y más.  
- Claro que sí. Ahora que acabe el recreo como estoy con los mayores les pediré que me ayuden a ir a por el árbol que está en la clase de materiales.  
- Sí, y mientras lo abrís, podía ir con los míos a buscar las bolas, las luces y los espumillones.  
- Perfecto, nuestros compañeros seguirán haciendo las manualidades para el resto de la decoración.

En unos días harían la fiesta y todo tendría que salir perfecto. Comerían, beberían, recibirían regalos...todo sería muy bonito y se divertirían muchísimo, pero por ahora quedaba armar todo.

Iban a ser las navidades más bonitas para todos, o al menos eso esperaban nuestros protagonistas.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

_Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo *.*_

_Esto está tomando forma, muajajaja! Qué ganitas de leer el siguiente :D (Nuriaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, te tocaaaaaa! muajajaja, y no te estoy metiendo prisa ni nada así :P)._

_Ahora en serio, en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó comentar quién es Asuza... Pues es un personaje que cuando salga en los fics será la mala de la historia xD_  
_El nombre lo puso mi cuñada Miki en uno de sus fics hace unos años, y me gustó tanto la idea, que acabamos haciendo un perfil de esa malaaaaaaaa! ¬¬ jajaja así que le agradezco a mi hermanita Aster por ayudarme con el perfil jajaja, lo que me reí ese día...fue demasiado xD Bueno, aún hoy me sigo riendo cada vez que lo leo._  
_Por lo que es un personaje con propiedad ya, así que, nada de usarlo sin permiso._

_Nos vemos para la semana en el siguiente capítulo!_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11. (Nuria)**

Genzo estaba en el aeropuerto, caminando nervioso por los largos pasillos del mismo. El avión que esperaba, procedente de Inglaterra, venía con retraso. Miró su reloj con nerviosismo, ya pasaban las dos de la tarde y la llegada estaba prevista para las doce y media.

- El avión procedente de Londres con llegada prevista a las doce y media efectuará su aterrizaje en cinco minutos en la pista T-4 –dijo una voz de mujer por los altavoces.

El portero de la selección nipona se decidió a sentarse. El avión ya estaba aterrizando pero eso no disminuía sus nervios, sino que más bien era al contrario. Un chico moreno de ojos verdes, alto y bien formado, recogió su equipaje que consistía en un par de maletas azules, y buscó con la mirada entre la gente que se encontraba en el aeropuerto a su hermano, hasta que lo encontró.

- ¡Genzo! –le llamó, saludándole con la mano y caminando hacia él.  
- Ren –dijo el portero a su vez, saludando a su hermano mayor. - Trae, déjame llevarte algo de equipaje.  
- Tranquilo, puedo yo solo. No eres el único que va al gimnasio, ¿sabes? –comentó el mayor, mirando a su hermano divertido.

Genzo dejó de insistir con el tema y se limitó a guiar a su hermano hasta el coche. Ren le miró, parecía muy pensativo. ¿Habría pasado algo?

- ¿Qué tal por el equipo? –preguntó, intentando iniciar una conversación.  
- Bien, ya sabes, lo de siempre –el portero no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar. - ¿Vas a decirme por qué has venido?  
- Hmm... Tiempo al tiempo... jajajaja.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras tanto, Vanessa y Nuria aprovechaban el domingo para ultimar los detalles de la fiesta de navidad del colegio. La morena buscaba en el ordenador recetas típicas navideñas para llevar a clase y enseñárselas a los más pequeños. La castaña intentaba acabar de pintar unas figuritas para el árbol, pero estaba desesperándose.

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te ayude? –le preguntó la morena, harta ya de oír resoplar a su amiga por enésima vez.  
- Tranquila Vane, ya le he pillado el truco a esto.

La morena sonrió y volvió la vista a la pantalla, cuando el teléfono sonó. Su amiga la miró, mostrándole las manos llenas de pintura, por lo que le tocaba ir a ella a coger el teléfono.

- ¿Sí? –respondió al descolgar. - Sí, un momento, por favor –la morena apartó el teléfono de sí y se giró para hablarle a Nuria. - Es Genzo.  
- Dile que le llamo luego –respondió la castaña. No quería tenerle esperando al teléfono mientras se limpiaba las manos puesto que sabía que eso iba a llevarle un buen rato.  
- Ahora mismo no puede ponerse, dice que te llamará luego. Está bien, adiós –colgó el teléfono y volvió a sentarse. - Dice que no era nada urgente.  
- Ah, está bien –respondió sin prestarle demasiada atención a su amiga.  
- ¿Te pasa algo Nuria? Estás muy rara... –preguntó extrañada la morena.  
- No es nada. Por cierto, ¿tú hoy no habías quedado con Hyuga?

Sí, sí que lo había hecho. Y en media hora, nada más ni nada menos. Si es que en cuanto Vanessa se ponía a pensar en los niños del colegio se le iba el santo al cielo... Miró a su compañera mientras se mordía el labio, pensando que hacer. La castaña la miró divertida, en lugar de intentar prepararse o llamar a Kojiro para avisarle que llegaría tarde... No, la morena se quedaba quieta pensando que hacer.

- ¿Y si intentas llegar a tiempo? –dijo la castaña, sonriendo.  
- Sí, eso haré –respondió la morena, sintiéndose un poco tonta mientras entraba en su habitación.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Hyuga, Kojiro preparaba la merienda de sus hermanitos. Había planeado ir después con Vanessa y los niños al parque, a dar una vuelta, pero el cielo amenazaba con tormenta, por lo que pensaba un plan b. En ello estaba, pensando, cuando sonó el teléfono. _Haruki_

- ¿Sí? –dijo el moreno al contestar el teléfono.  
- "¿Kojiro? Soy Haruki" –respondió al otro lado de la línea.  
- ¡Haruki! Que alegría hablar contigo –replicó el delantero contento por la llamada de su amigo.

Haruki le preguntó por sus hermanos, y ambos amigos estuvieron hablando un buen rato. Siempre habían tenido mucha confianza, y su amistad era una de las cosas más valoradas por el delantero. Además, desde la muerte de su madre Haruki se había mostrado aún más cercano al moreno y lo había ayudado siempre que había podido. Por eso, Kojiro se decidió a comentarle todo lo que le había dicho la asistenta social, en busca de consejo.

- "Pues ya sabes lo que toca, amigo... Boda jajajaja" –dijo el chico intentando quitar hierro al asunto.  
- La verdad es que...  
- "No me digas que el gran tigre Kojiro Hyuga ha sido cautivado por alguna tigresa".  
- No es eso, pero... ¿Y una boda falsa?

Sí, esa era una idea que le había rondado mucho por la cabeza. Incluso había decidido ya a quién se lo podría pedir pero era pedir demasiado. Toda una locura, en toda regla. Aunque la verdad, toda la situación con sus hermanos era una locura.

- "Bff... Tendrías que pensarlo muy bien. Además, tendrías que encontrar a alguien dispuesta a hacer eso por ti... Pero siempre puede ser una opción".

. . .

Kojiro seguía al teléfono cuando llamaron a la puerta. La pequeña Naoko fue como un torbellino desde el salón a la entrada para abrir la puerta, segura de que sería la profe que iba a visitarles. Y no se equivocaba. Vanessa se encontraba en la puerta, vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga tres cuartos marrón.

- Estás muy guapa, profe –dijo la pequeña al abrir la puerta, haciendo a la morena sonreír.

La pequeña la guió hasta el salón, obligándola a sentarse en el sofá y terminar de ver la película de princesas que estaba viendo con ella.

- Ehhm, Naoko, ¿dónde está Kojiro? –preguntó la morena viendo que el joven no iba a verles.  
- Está hablando por teléfono, con Haruki –por alguna extraña razón, la pequeña se puso muy triste al decir eso.  
- ¿Pasa algo pequeña? –preguntó la mayor con una sonrisa, mirando a la niña a los ojos.  
- Es que oí hablar a Koji-chan... –estaba escondida detrás de la puerta cuando su hermano mayor hablaba con Haruki. - Y dijo que si no se casa pronto nos llevarán lejos.  
- Eso nunca pasará, tu hermano no lo permitiría.

Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la pequeña Hyuga, partiéndole el corazón a la profesora, que abrazó protectoramente a la niña. Le dolía ver a los niños así, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella para ayudarles?

- Profe, ¿tú quieres mucho a mi hermano, a que sí?  
- Claro que sí pequeña. Es un buen amigo –respondió la morena, sonriendo en un ademán de tranquilizar a la pequeña.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué no te casas con Koji-chan y te conviertes en nuestra hermana mayor?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA... (Vane)**

_Ren es un personaje que inventamos Nuria y yo para que sea hermano de Genzo (y el resto de los nombres de la familia también los inventamos nosotras hasta sus formas de ser y todo, ya que no se conoce mucho de la familia de Genzo, sólo se sabe que tiene hermanos y padres pero nada más)._

_Hace un año que está escrito este capítulo y aún no lo había subido, si soy un desastre, lo sé u_u no puedo evitarlo. Otra cosa mala es que tampoco he podido terminar el capítulo siguiente que me toca a mí hacerlo, hasta hoy, así que en cuanto pueda y Nuria me dé el visto bueno subiré el capítulo 12, seguramente en esta semana o a más tardar para la próxima._

_Otro punto desfavorable es que pronto Nuria empezará la universidad y yo el trabajo, así que no sé cuánto tiempo tendremos para poder seguir el fic, aunque seguro que no lo tendremos en el olvido a pesar de nuestras obligaciones y demás fics que tenemos por ahí jeje._

_Espero que os siga gustando el fic porque esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor muajajaja. ¿Qué hará Vanessa con lo que le dijo la pequeña Naoko? Ya veremos en qué desencadena todo, entre la familia Hyuga, la familia Wakabayashi y nuestras chicas =)_

_Un besito a todas y gracias por leernos, y siempre estamos esperando un review, nos encanta leerlos._

**Amanecer tras el acantilado:** Muchas gracias por el review, me encanta que te esté gustando aun cuando Kojiro no sea tu personaje favorito, eso nos halaga mucho, será que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo ^^ Espero que lo sigas leyendo, te siga gustando y nos comentes ;) Cuando quieras por aquí estamos. Un saludo._  
_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12. (Vane)**

Vanessa se quedó estupefacta con la pregunta de la niña. ¿Ella casada con Kojiro? Eso era una locura, sí los quería mucho a los cuatro y haría cualquier cosa por ellos pero aun así... Ella tenía novio y uno no se casa así tan fácil. Sabía que si no se les ocurría alguna otra idea sus pequeños iban a ser separados de su hermano mayor y eso sí que no lo podría permitir, y sabía de sobra que aquella Asuza sería capaz de eso y mucho más.

- ¡Hola profeeeeeeee! –unas pequeñas vocecitas interrumpieron sus pensamientos.  
- Hola chicos ¿qué tal? –los saludó con un pequeño beso en sus frentes.  
- Bien, muy bien. Kojiro dijo que hoy iríamos al parque a pasar el día –decía entusiasmado Takeru.  
- Chicos, me temo que hoy no podremos ir al parque.

Vanessa escuchó la varonil voz del mayor de los Hyuga y dio un pequeño respingo.

- ¡Hola Vane! ¿Qué tal estás? –se dirigió a la morena. - Perdona que no te fuese a abrir, estaba al teléfono.  
- Bien, gracias. No te preocupes –le contestó de diferente manera a como lo hacía siempre.  
- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos ir al parque?  
- Oooh está lloviendo –dijo el más pequeñito de los tres mirando por la ventana del salón.  
- Cambio de planes. Mejor nos quedamos haciendo algo aquí en casa ¿qué tal os parece la idea?

Los gritos de júbilo de los pequeños daban a entender que les encantaba aquellos cambios de planes.

Mientras los niños discutían qué podrían hacer o a qué podrían jugar en esa tarde lluviosa con su hermano y su profesora, ésta seguía pensativa con la idea de la boda... Era algo que no se le sacaba de la cabeza por mucho que quisiese.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Kojiro a la morena al verla que no se encontraba como siempre.  
- ¿Eh? No te preocupes, sólo estaba pensativa nada más; además, estar en buena compañía y con mis pequeños es lo mejor –y sonrió como siempre lo hacía, para que el joven se dejase de preocupar.

Y así los dos adultos se unieron a los pequeños.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Ren había terminado de deshacer las maletas y de colocar todo en la que iba a ser su habitación en los próximos meses y ahora necesitaba una ducha para relajarse.

Llamó por su hermano, y una voz masculina parecida a la suya le contestó desde el salón.

- Oye Genzo, ¿podría darme una ducha? Estoy molido del largo viaje desde Londres –le preguntó cuando pasó el umbral de la puerta.  
- Sí claro. Las toallas están en el armario del baño principal.  
- Está bien, gracias.

Genzo se encontraba de pie frente al gran ventanal del salón de su mansión observando con tranquilidad como llovía. Pero más pronto de lo que se esperaba una llamada a su móvil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Era Nuria. Sonrió, no podía evitarlo.

- ¡Hola Nuria! ¿Cómo estás?  
- "¡Hola Genzo! Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué pasó que llamaste antes? Perdona que no te llamase antes, pero estaba ocupada ultimando los detalles finales para la fiesta de navidad de mañana en el cole".  
- ¿Ah sí? Perdona que te molestase. Yo bien también, un poco...en fin...fastidiado.  
- "¿Y eso? ¿Pasó algo?"  
- Nada, que hoy fui a buscar a mi hermano Ren al aeropuerto, que te dije que se venía unos días. Y no sé qué quieres que te diga... Hace años que no nos vemos, y no sé como que la relación no es la de unos hermanos precisamente, ni siquiera de unos amigos, quizás unos viejos conocidos es la palabra adecuada.  
- "Pues me parece muy triste todo eso. Yo daría todo lo que tuviese por tener un hermano o una hermana, pero soy hija única, y tú que tienes hermanos no os tratáis como tal" –la voz de la muchacha dio a entender a Genzo lo mal que se había puesto en ese momento.  
- Lo siento Nuria, no era mi intención molestarte. Es que quería comentarte que en unos días no voy a poder quedar contigo porque seguramente mi hermano va a querer que lo lleve a visitar la ciudad y no voy a tener tiempo ni de respirar.  
- "No te preocupes por eso, en serio. Yo entre la fiesta de navidad y montar todo en el piso con Vane, no es que fuese a tener mucho rato libre tampoco".  
- Bien, cuando ya pase todo esto podremos quedar sin problemas.  
- "Por supuesto que sí".  
- Bueno, te dejo que mi hermano está duchándose y seguro que en un rato ya quiere salir por ahí y me tocará hacerle de niñera jajajaja.  
- "Jajaja como eres. Ok, pasa un buen día. Un beso. Chao"  
- Un beso para ti también guapa. Pásalo bien.

Y como el portero predijo, a los pocos minutos apareció su hermano para que se fuesen de fiesta por ahí.

- No te acostumbres mucho ¿eh? Nos dieron unas semanas de vacaciones por estas fechas y no tengo que ir a entrenar...pero seguiré entrenándome aquí en casa, así que no pidas demasiado.  
- Ok, ok hermanito, no te molestaré más de lo normal jajaja.

Genzo suspiró resignado. Intentaría llevar la fiesta en paz y después de hablar con Nuria pensó que ya era hora de llevarse con sus padres y sus hermanos como una familia de verdad.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Nuria por fin había terminado hacía rato los últimos detallitos para la fiesta de navidad y se encontraba un poco aburrida en casa, mirando la televisión aunque sin poner demasiada atención a lo que estaban echando.

De pronto se le ocurrió llamar a su amiga para saber qué tal le estaba yendo en aquella lluviosa tarde. Y tan pronto como se le ocurrió la idea, cogió su móvil y empezó a marcar el número.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

En casa de los Hyuga, los dos adultos y los tres niños se encontraban viendo unas películas comiendo toda clase de aperitivos y chucherías, había de todo: palomitas, patatillas, chocolates, pastelitos, golosinas...

- Está sonando un teléfono –dijo la pequeña.  
- Sí chicos, lo siento, es el mío, ahora vengo.  
- Vanessa, si quieres paramos la película para que puedas seguir viéndola.  
- No te preocupes Kojiro, además ya la he visto jeje, vuelvo en un ratito.

Los cuatro vieron como la joven salía por la puerta del salón hacia la cocina.

- ¡Hola Nuria!  
- "Hola Vane, espero no haber interrumpido nada."  
- Ah, no, no te preocupes, estamos viendo unas películas. ¿Qué pasó?  
- "Ah, no nada, es que me aburría y como llamé a Genzo y no podía quedar y terminé de hacer todo lo que me quedaba para la fiesta...pues te llamé para ver qué tal todo con los pequeños."  
- Pues bien, estamos aquí entretenidos, la verdad, pero...  
- "¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pasó Vane? ¿Algo no va bien?"  
- No Nuria, hay algo que me preocupa y mucho.  
- "Vane, por dios tranquilízate, respira hondo e intenta contarme lo que ocurre" –se preocupó la castaña al escucharla sollozar del otro lado del teléfono.  
- Es que verás... –y así le contó lo que la pequeña Naoko le había comentado de que ella se casase con su hermano para que estuviesen siempre juntos. - Y no sé cómo sentirme, la verdad, porque si es la única solución posible pues lo haría sin pensarlo porque no quiero que se separen si está en mi mano el poder hacer feliz a esta familia.  
- "Te entiendo Vane, pero no puedes sacrificar muchas cosas en tu vida por eso, y lo más importante, ¿y el amor? Sé que los quieres mucho, pero un matrimonio es para toda la vida... ¿Y tu prometido?"  
- Lo sé Nuria, sé todo eso, y sin embargo… De verdad que no sé qué hacer.  
- "Por ahora no pienses en nada, sólo disfruta del día con los niños, y ya pensarás en ello cuando llegues a casa, y en lo que pueda ayudar ya sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites."  
- Lo sé amiga, muchas gracias. Luego voy para casa y hablamos.  
- "Ok, tranqui, ¿vale? Te quiero. Un besito."  
- Yo también cielo. Un besote.

Cuando se terminó la llamada la morena no pudo más y lloró todo lo que tenía dentro guardado, no podía imaginarse que ahora la vida de aquella familia estaba en sus manos, su felicidad dependía de ella, y la suya propia también.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**...NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

_Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Poco a poco esto se está liando para nuestros protagonistas. A ver como arreglan esto para que no se llevan a los hermanitos Hyuga :(_

_No sé qué más comentar jaja, no estoy muy inspirada. Seguramente el fic se vaya atrasando un poquito porque tanto Nuria como yo, como he dicho en el capítulo anterior, empezamos a estudiar y trabajar y no vamos a tener tanto tiempo de seguirlo, así que tenednos un poquito de paciencia jeje, por mientras intentaré poder continuar los fics que tengo sin terminar que son muchos jaja._


End file.
